


In plain sight.

by mordredllewelynjones



Series: Nygmobblepot alternate timeline [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Alternative Timeline, Blackmail, Blood, Engaged, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Nygmobblepot, Past Child Abuse, Season/Series 02, Sequel, Violence, Wedding, ed and oswald are back, more of the same thing, my self indulgent fic returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/mordredllewelynjones
Summary: Sequel to: Unappreciated by all except you.After a leave of absence following a 'severe mental breakdown' Edward Nygma returns to the GCPD and tries to continue with his every day life, a task both helped and hindered by the fact that his boyfriend Oswald Cobblepot is now the King of Gotham.Alternate timeline/AU. Set in Gotham season 2.No sex or rudeness in this story.Work in progress, tags subject to change.





	1. Please make sure all bodies are dead before you leave the lab.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragofelid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/gifts).



> HELLO EVERYONE! :) Welcome back. First of all, thank you to anyone who has decided to follow me here to this sequel. I really appreciate it.  
> The person who I have 'gifted' this story to is my friend @dragoncat on Tumblr (who I mentioned in the notes of the last fic) who has not only helped me make many major decisions as far as plot goes but was also the one who suggested that I do a sequel in the first place. A huge thank you to them! :)  
> Now, in this story will be following our boys into a reworked version of season 2, however, this first chapter takes place just a couple of hours after the events of the last chapter in the last fic. Just thought I'd let you know.

Ed took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He was stood outside the GCPD and although he knew the plan that he and Oswald had come up with was a good one he couldn't help but feel nervous. Having built up the necessary courage Edward walked through the main doors and burst dramatically into the precinct. He was going to had himself in.

  
Now it was a risky plan to be sure but if they managed to pull it off then life would be smooth sailing, or as close to it as you could get in Gotham. Stage one of the plan was handing himself in. The easiest part was the tale of deep remorse he would weave when it came to Kristen's unfortunate demise, a task so simple because he would be telling the truth. Ed had never meant to hurt her and he doubted his actions towards her would ever sit well with him. No matter what other atrocities he may find himself responsible for in the future the death of Kristen would always weigh heavily on his mind.

  
After that came stage two, the trickiest and most dangerous part of the operation. He would claim that he had killed Dougherty in self-defence, which was somewhat true, then blame the murder of Miss Kringle and the threats to Detectives Alvarez and Gordon on temporary insanity caused by a severe mental break down. After all, having your boyfriend go missing in the middle of gang war then being attacked by someone was enough to make anyone loose it, right? Selling this story would be hard but it was by no means impossible. Oswald would then use his new found power to pull a few strings and ensure that Edward avoided prison. A few sessions with a therapist to put everyone else at ease would be assigned of course but Ed would be able to manipulate his way through them with ease and the therapists insistence of Ed's recovery would help them when it came to stage three.

  
The final part of the plan took place after things had blown over somewhat and Edward had had a chance to be 'rehabilitated.' He would go back to his normal life or the closest he could to it, hopefully win back the trust of some of his old colleagues at the GCPD. In an ideal world Edward would simply get his old job in forensics back but that was a best case scenario that they would be lucky to achieve. Either way, Ed Nygma would return to ordinary life as shy and unimpressive as ever. No one would ever guess that he was helping Penguin run the Gotham underworld from behind the scenes. It was a master deception and one that virtually no one would have any luck in pulling off but if anyone could do it they could.

  
"Excuse me" Ed bellowed, causing all eyes to turn to him "I would like to hand myself in please." He put his hands behind his head and waited for the nearest Uni to come over with the handcuffs. Captain Essen marched over and she looked livid. "Edward Nygma," She said coldly, managing to remain professional despite her obvious anger "you are under arrest for the murder of Tom Dougherty and the attempted murder of Kristen Kringle. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say may be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..."

  
"Wait a minute Captain Essen, you got something wrong."

  
"What?!" Essen snapped and it was clear that she was almost at the end of her tether. "I only meant" said Ed, back tracking hastily "that you said attempted murder. Miss Kringle is dead. I just don't understand your choice of phrasing." "Kristen Kringle is alive" Captain Essen informed him, pinching the bridge of her nose in attempt to ease the headache that had plagued her for the past few hours "no thanks to you." She then turned to Uni who was restraining Ed and said "Take him to the interrogation room."  
Edward's breath caught in his throat at her words and he barely noticed as he was dragged away. Kristen was alive?! That was impossible surely? He had killed her, strangled her to death. He made no fuss as he was locked in the interrogation room alone, thankful for the silence thatthe room provided. He needed to think. Perhaps he had made a mistake, he thought after a while, having relived the memories of that moment in his life over and over again.

It occurred to him, looking back, that he hadn't actually checked Kristen's pulse before assuming the worst. He was so stupid! Now that he thought about it, it was quite possible that Kristen could very easily have survived without him knowing, simply because he had been in too much distress to examine her 'dead' body. It took a long time and a lot of effort to strangle someone and the victim would pass out long before the deed was done. Kristen must have simply been unconscious when he left her, he'd just been in such a state of panic that he hadn't noticed. An immense feeling of relief washed over him and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

  
"You're looking pleased with yourself."

  
Ed looked up as Captain Essen shut the door behind her and took the seat opposite him. "What happened Ed?" she asked in a voice full of anger, sadness and pity. A look of deep disappointment was etched across her face. Ed swallowed apprehensively. "How is Kristen? No lasting damage I hope" he asked, unable to stop himself. Essen glared at him but granted him a answer none the less. "Physically she will make a full recovery" she replied stiffly "Psychologically, however, who can say? The poor girl has been through a terrible ordeal." Ed nodded sadly, staring at his feet. He really did feel awfully guilty about what happened. "I never meant to hurt her" he mumbled "I don't know what happened but I swear, I never meant to kill her. I'm glad that I didn't succeed. Will you please tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Let's start from the beginning" Captain Essen said firmly "Where were you the night Officer Dougherty died?" Edward sighed. "Outside Miss Kringle's house" he replied resignedly, knowing how bad it sounded. "What were you doing there?" Essen asked, barely hiding the incredulous and exasperated tone in her voice.

  
"Earlier that day I discovered that Officer Dougherty had been abusing Miss Kringle, I saw the bruises. I confronted Dougherty here at the GCPD and told him to stop but he refused. I heard him and Kristen planning to meet up that night so I decided to lie in wait for him outside Miss Kringle's house. My plan was to intercept him and convince him to leave town. However, things didn't go as expected."

 

 

"You don't say" Essen replied sarcastically. "I never intended to kill him" Ed insisted "He attacked me! He didn't like it when I told him to leave Miss Kringle alone so he started hitting me, I was just trying to defend myself. It was an accident." Here Edward stopped, making sure that he didn't say too much. He didn't mention the amazing rush he had felt when he had driven the blade in between the mans ribs and he certainly didn't tell her that if he could go back and change things that he would do it again anyway. Instead he remained silent.

  
"Then what happened?" Essen prompted. She knew it wasn't her place to make judgement on Edward's actions, that was for the courts, but in all honesty she simply couldn't manage Ed committing murder in cold blood. It just didn't seem like him at all. Officer Dougherty had always been a hot head, a man who thought with his fists. The possibility that he had been abusing Kristen and had attacked Ed was one she had no difficulty believing.

 

"I don't know. I just panicked" Ed continued with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair "I know I should have handed myself in there and then but I guess I just wasn't thinking straight. It was as if I thought that by getting rid of the body I was erasing the crime or something stupid like that. I've just been so stressed at the moment, what with this war that's been going on. Oswald is all I have and not knowing if he was out there dying, alone and in pain, was like torture. Looking back now I know I should have said something but I just felt as though no one would understand, no one cares about a monster and that's how they see him. Then Dougherty happened and he reminded me so much of my father that..."

  
Ed stopped suddenly and clapped his hands over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't discussed his relationship with his father with anyone, not even Oswald. Yes, he had meant to sell his story by telling mostly the truth but this was a level of honesty that he hadn't planned on. "You were saying?" Essen asked after a pause. Ed took a deep breath and, despite his many misgivings, he continued. He had already gone this far.

 

"My father used to hit me when I was a child" he whispered "That's why I was so upset when I saw how Dougherty was treating Miss Kringle. It reminded me of how my father used to treat me and I couldn't stand the thought of just sitting there and doing nothing whilst she was getting hurt that way. I know their relationship was none of my business but I just felt as though I had to do something. When Miss Kringle confronted me in the lab I tried to explain my reasoning to her but she was, understandably, too scared and upset to listen. I didn't even know I was doing it but the next second she was unconscious and my hands were around her throat. But the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, I was trying to protect her. I'm very happy that she is alive."

  
Captain Essen nodded before asking "Then what happened?"

 

 

 

"Well after what happened with Kristen I was so upset and confused that I wanted to hand myself in straight away but I couldn't. Oswald was still out there you see, he was still in danger. I know it was wrong but I was so worried about him, I had to make sure that he was ok first. He means everything to me and I couldn't sit in a cell knowing that he could be lying dead in a gutter because I wasn't there to help him. I knew, however, that no one would tell me where he was in fear that I would do something stupid so I threatened Alvarez, then later Jim Gordon, to get information. They were empty threats though, I never had any intention of causing harm to either of them. Once I found Oswald alive and well I came straight back here to face the consequences of my actions. Well Captain, that's the whole story. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to contact my rep now please."

  
"Of course" Captain Essen said, getting up to leave.

  
Ed breathed a sigh of relief and thought back a smile with difficulty. The interrogation was by no means the end of his troubles, only the beginning in fact, but it was by far the part that he had found the most terrifying. So far though things seemed to be going well and he allowed himself a faint glimmer of hope. All he had to do now was trust that Oswald would be at his side when he needed him to be, which he knew he would. Soon he would be in the clear.

 

 

 


	2. All that counselling for a slice of cake?

**Several months later.**

  
Knock knock.

  
Ed put down his book and heaved himself up off the sofa with an exasperated sigh. Oswald must have forgotten his key. They didn't live together, Oswald's mother would go mad with worry if Penguin moved out and the Cobblepot flat was barely big enough for two, let alone three. However, they each had a key to each others apartment, a symbol of the trust they had for one another and the bond between them. On opening the door, however, Ed found himself faced with not his boyfriend but a rather nervous Lee Thompkins.

  
"H-hi" he stammered, befuddled. What was she doing here? And how did she know where he lived? "Hello Ed" Lee replied sheepishly "Sorry for popping by unexpectedly. Can I come in?" "Sure" Ed replied automatically as he stood aside to let her in. Lee took off her coat and pulled a small box out of the shopping bag she was carrying.

  
"It's just that I heard that you are coming back to work at the GCPD tomorrow and I thought we could maybe sit and have a chat, catch up a bit. Captain Essen and I both thought that you might be feeling a bit anxious about returning, that's why she agreed to give me your address. She thought you could use a friend. Of course, if this makes you feel uncomfortable in any way I can leave."

  
Edward wasn't stupid. It was obvious to him now why she was really here. She had come to see whether he was safe, whether he really harmless or whether he was a ticking time bomb about to loose it. As frustrating, though predictable, as it was to know that no one trusted him Ed could tell that despite Lee's main interest being the safety of herself and fellow colleagues she was just as worried for him as she was about him. She was nice like that.

  
"No, that's a swell idea" he replied enthusiastically "Please make yourself at home." "Thank you Ed, I brought a cake" Lee said cheerfully, handing him the box she had brought. Whilst Ed went to make tea and put the cake onto a plate Lee looked around for a place to sit. For a man who didn't entertain much Ed sure had a lot of chairs in his apartment and she dithered indecisively for a moment before sitting herself down at the kitchen table.

  
"So, how are you?" Ed asked brightly as he waited for the kettle to boil, trying to make Lee feel at ease. She was one of the few people at the GCPD who had been nice to him and, although the plan was to regain the trust of as many of his former co-workers as possible, he wanted to return that favour if he could. He wouldn't make as much effort into winning over the likes of Bullock, that's for sure. "Fine thanks" Lee replied with a smile "Busy as always though. I swear that as an M.E in Gotham you probably get more work in a day than other cities get in a week. It's horrifying." Ed chuckled. "Terrible but true" he agreed as he set the table before taking the seat opposite her.

  
"How are things with Jim?" he asked, knowing that it was customary to ask about peoples loved ones. Personally he didn't really care about Jim Gordon either way but it offered him an opportunity to gather some gossip and information at the very least. "Jim is...Jim" she said after a pause "Loeb had him bumped down to Uni duty after the aftermath of the mob war. You can imagine how he's taking that." Edward grimaced sympathetically, secretly surprised that he hadn't heard about this sooner. Jim Gordon was a man of action, always desperate to play the hero. He could never be satisfied with Uni duty. Edward would have thought that the first thing Gordon would do would have been to go straight to Penguin in an attempt to get his old job back, however, they had seen hide nor hair of him. Perhaps he wanted to avoid owing more favours. A smart move but one he would eventually find impossible to follow through.

  
"I trust that things are going well between you and Penguin" Lee said after a pause. Edward positively beamed. "Oswald and I are immensely happy" he replied ecstatically "I can't imagine life without him. You know how there are some people that when you meet them you can just tell instantly that they will have a huge impact on your life? Well, that's how I felt when I first met Oswald. It was fate." Lee blinked, smiling back in pleasant surprise. In all honesty, she had never expected Ed's relationship with Penguin to last this long or go so well. She wondered vaguely what it was that those two saw in each other. Well, perhaps it was true what they said, there really was a lid for every pot.

  
"I'm glad to hear that things are going so well for you two" she replied and despite everything she meant it "I have to say, you've certainly seemed a lot more confident since you and Penguin got together." Edward grinned. "Yes, a little appreciation can do wonders" he said with sincere happiness "Oswald has made me feel loved and wanted in a way I have never felt before. I only hope I've been able to do the same for him." His face fell slightly as he said this and he began twisting his hands together anxiously. It was constant worry for him. The fear that he wasn't good enough for Oswald, a man who deserved so much more than just a lonely and mostly unimpressive nobody. He was smart sure but what else did he have to offer? Ed still couldn't understand what it was that Oswald saw in him.

  
"I'm sure you have Ed" Lee assured him kindly. It warmed her heart to see her colleague so full of life and affection for the person he held dear, even if said person was a questionable choice at best. She could understand now why Ed must have felt as though his whole world was crashing down around his ears during the mafia war. It must have ben terrifying for him, not knowing whether Penguin was alive or dead. No wonder he had lost it. Now though seemed as stable and harmless as ever. Therapy and some time away from the GCPD must have been exactly what he needed.

  
Relatively satisfied that her friends at the GCPD would be safe, Lee finally allowed herself to relax fully and the remainder of her visit was spent happily filling Ed in on everything he had missed while he was away and he had even been able to provide her with some interesting insights to a couple of her current cases.

  
"Thank you so much for popping by" Ed said as he helped Lee with her coat a while later before leading her to the door. "That's quite alright" she replied "I look forward to seeing you back at work tomorrow." Ed nodded in agreement s he opened the door, only to find a puzzled looking Oswald Cobblepot with his keys in hand.

  
"Oh" said Oswald, glaring at Lee with uncalled for suspicion "I didn't realise you were having company over Ed." "Oswald!" Edward cried delightedly "This is Dr Thompkins from the GCPD. She just came over to bring me up to speed, ready for tomorrow." Lee held out her hand and tried to hide her nervousness behind a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you" she told Penguin politely "Ed speaks most highly of you." Oswald took her hand with a confident smirk playing upon his lips. "Well I should hope so" he replied jokingly, seeming to warm up to her somewhat "Jim Gordon has spoken fondly of you also." Lee blushed despite herself. "It was nice to see you both" she said "I best be on my way now." She waved cheerily at the two of them as she crossed the threshold before making her way down the corridor and out of sight.

  
"So, what did she really want?" Oswald asked as soon as Lee was out of earshot. Ed smiled and wrapped his arms around Oswald waist affectionately. "Just to check that I'm not a raging psycho intent on murdering every cop I see, that's all. Nothing interesting" he replied casually. There was pause before Edward pulled his boyfriend closer and whispered quietly "You don't have to be jealous, you know. No one is going to steal you away from me." "I'll make sure they wont" Oswald muttered forcefully as he rested his head against Edward's chest, hugging him back tightly.

  
Ed burried his face in Oswald's perfectly styled, now ruined, hair and sighed contentedly. To some Penguin's jealous nature would be disconcerting to say the least. In all honesty though, Edward couldn't help but secretly love it. It was nice to know that he clearly meant as much to Oswald as Oswald meant to him.

  
*********************************************************************

  
The atmosphere was tense and unforgiving as Edward walked into the GCPD the next day. It seemed that if a man wanted to get noticed in this city then murder was the right way to go about it. because cops who had previously been oblivious to Ed's existence were now watching him like hawks. Some simply made discrete glances at him occasionally as they attempted to continue with their work. Others glared at him openly, eyes narrowed ferociously, making it clear that he wasn't welcome.

  
Swallowing nervously, Ed made his way slowly but purposefully towards the captain's office where Essen was stood at the door, waiting for him. She motioned for him to take a seat in the chair in front of desk before closing the door to allow them a little privacy and sitting herself down opposite him.

  
"Well, welcome back" she said after a pause "I trust that I don't need to tell you how lucky you are to be given this second chance." Edward nodded vigorously to show he understood. "Now I am of course very happy for you that you have managed to make a full recovery and get back on your feet" Essen continued kindly "but those guys out there? Let's just say that you are walking into the lions den by returning here. You killed one of their own and that's not something they are going to forget. I hope you understand that." "Of course, Captain Essen" Ed replied hurriedly "I understand perfectly. Let me just say once again how dreadfully sorry I am and how deeply I regret everything that I have done." Essen sighed. "It's not about apologies Ed, they couldn't care less about those" she told him harshly, knowing that she had to be cruel to be kind "It's about trust. It's going to take them time to come to terms with all this and you are going to have to be careful. I expect there are quite a few people out there who would like to do the same to you as you did to officer Dougherty."

  
There was a ringing silence. Then Essen cleared her throat awkwardly before turning her attention to another, more sensitive but equally important, topic. "Now, I need to have a word with you about Miss Kringle" she continued delicately. Edward nodded once more, his expression sombre.

  
"She is currently receiving trauma counselling ad has been since the incident. She is well aware that you have also been receiving treatment and that you will be coming back. In order to reach the decision on whether to allow you to return we had to first consult her and make sure that your presence wouldn't distress her too much. Despite her very understandable misgivings she has remained adamant that she can handle it and has elected to continue work as normal, knowing full well that she may well have to interact with you one a regular basis. I have to admit that I'm not sure I'd be able to do that, she's being very brave. Never the less, this will no doubt be very painful for her so I need you to promise me that you will do your best to make this as easy for her as possible. We will be all keeping a eye on her and will be there support her and protect her although I hope the latter will never be necessary. I want to help you both but I need to know that I can trust you to help me do that. So that's why I need you to promise me that you will do your upmost not to upset Miss Kringle in any way. Do I have your word, Ed? Because if not then this isn't going to work."

  
"The cost of making only the maker knows, Valueless if bought, but sometimes traded. A poor man may give one as easily as a king. When one is broken pain and deceit are assured. What am I?" Ed asked. Captain Essen raised an eyebrow expectantly. "A promise" Ed answered "You have my word Captain, I will do my very best not to make Miss Kringle feel uncomfortable in any way." Captain Essen's expression softened slightly and she held out her hand. "It's good to have you back Ed" she smiled. Edward shook her hand eagerly, grinning back gratefully.

  
So, with Essen's cautionary words in mind, Ed set about his first day back at work and it was surprising how quickly he settled back into the swing of things. It was almost as though he had never been away. Apart from the suspicious glances he received from time to time it seemed that most of his colleagues had elected to deal with him in the same way that they had always done, ignore him completely. For once he didn't mind the silent treatment one bit. Before he had met Oswald he had been desperate for any form of acknowledgement from his peers but now he was confident enough in his own worth to know that he didn't need them. Lee stopped to have a quick chat whenever she was able but most of Edward's day was spent alone, simply analysing seized evidence and writing up reports.

  
It wasn't until the end of the day that anything of even mild interest happened. He had just finished for the day and was just on his way to drop off some files before he headed home when he rounded the corner and collided painfully with someone coming in the opposite direction, sending papers flying everywhere.

  
"Oh crud."

  
"Oh my."

  
Miss Kringle gasped in alarm and backed away slightly, accidentally hitting the wall. "Oh gosh" Ed cried "Kristen, I am so sorry." He immediately began to scrabble around on the floor, sorting through the files in an attempt to figure out who's was who's. Kristen watched on silently, eying Edward fearfully.

  
Having finally accomplished his task Ed straightened up and gently placed a pile of files into Kristen's trembling hands. "Here you are" he said quietly, smiling in what he desperately hoped was a reassuring manner. Miss Kringle nodded curtly before slipping past him quickly and walking away. "Miss Kringle!" Ed blurted out suddenly.

  
To his surprise she actually stopped and turned to look back at him cautiously. although usually unaware of the concept of personal space Ed could sense that it would be best if he kept his distance so he addressed his next sentence to her from the other end of the corridor, voice raised slightly to ensure that he was heard. "Miss Kringle, I'd just like to say how deeply I regret my actions towards you" he called to her "You can't possibly know how happy I am that you are alive. I never meant for anyone to get hurt and you have my sincerest apologies."

  
There was a very tense silence, then Kristen made her way around the corner and out of sight. Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling stressed. Had that gone well or not? He wasn't all together sure.

  
****************************************************************************************

  
Oswald heard the front door close and smiled. Ed was home. "He's back. I was worrying" Gertrude cried happily as Edward entered the room, enveloping him in a bone breaking hug. "Your goulash was getting cold" she added as she released him from her clutches, smiling at him dotingly.

  
"You didn't need to..."

  
"Nonsense" she insisted "You work so hard. Now sit and I get goulash." Gertrud scurried of to the kitchen and Ed turned to see Oswald smirking lightly to himself. "What's so funny?" Ed asked curiously, giving his boyfriend a sideways look. "Nothing" said Oswald good naturedly "You thrive off any form of attention and she'll fuss over anything that stays still long enough. You're a good match, just like I knew you would be." Ed laughed. "Budge up" he said as he approached the sofa.

  
"No, I'm working!"

  
However, Oswald barely had a chance to push his paperwork aside before Ed sat himself down on his lap and wrapped his arms around Oswald's neck, long legs spread out on the seat next to them. Penguin sighed in frustration but wound his arms around Ed's waist as he nuzzled into him. "I'm not squashing you am I?" Ed mumbled, suddenly remembering Oswald's leg. "I'm fine you big idiot" Oswald grumbled half heartedly. He gently tugged Ed down slightly by the shirt collar and kissed him, slowly and tenderly.

  
"Oh" said Gertrud, returning with a laden dinner tray in her hands and looking slightly abashed at having walked into their intimate little moment "I'll go." "No, it's alright" Ed assured her warmly as Oswald went a light shade of pink. No further invitation needed, Gertrud Kapelput happily handed Ed his tray of food before sitting herself down in a near by armchair with a cup of tea.

  
"So, how was your first day back at the GCPD?" Penguin asked conversationally as Edward began to eat, an almost overflowing bowl of goulash balanced precariously on his lap. Ed shrugged. Truthfully he had no idea whether his first day at work had been a success or not. Oswald rolled his eyes and reached over Ed's dinner to reclaim his papers. Really, he shouldn't have expected anything less.

  
"What do you think of these?" he asked, shuffling through a selection of photos before showing a couple of them to Edward. "What am I looking at?" Ed replied. "You are looking at possible venues for my new club" Oswald told him as he glanced over some of the pictures. "I miss the old club" Gertrud said forlornly "So classy and beautiful." "I know mother, but that area of town is little more than a squalid hell-hole. I want somewhere where the whole of Gotham will want to be seen. Don't worry, I'll make sure that the new club will be far more splendid than the last one" he assured her. "My clever boy" she cooed proudly "Such a good business man." Oswald grinned appreciatively before returning to his task.

  
Fish's old club hadn't been the success Oswald had hoped for but he had learned from his mistakes and his new club was sure to be the toast of Gotham, he just knew it. It wasn't all about business though. Usurping Fish's club had been satisfying at the time but now he felt as though it was time to cut ties from her completely, be his own man.  
"What about this one?" Ed asked, showing Oswald and Gertrud one of the pictures that Penguin had handed to him. Gertrud clapped her hands excitedly but Penguin merely gave a noncommittal grunt. It wasn't bad, in fact it was the mostly likely candidate so far, but somehow it just didn't seem quite right and Oswald wasn't prepared to settle for second best.

  
Then he saw it. The shining black floors, the glowing art deco designing and the massive window looking out over the city. It was perfect and Oswald was already head over heels for it. He let out a soft gasp, causing Edward and Gertrud to look at him questioningly. "I've found it" he said in a hushed voice "this is the one." Being the often impatient person that he was, Ed snatched the photo from his boyfriend's hands and glanced over it quickly. "Yes" he concurred eagerly "I couldn't agree more. It has you written all over it Oswald."

  
They then handed the picture over to Oswald's mother and waited silently for her approval. Ed knew that the club was just as much about making Gertrud proud as anything else and he smiled as he watched Oswald trying to hide the nervous anticipation on his features as he awaited her verdict. Gertrud stared at it for a moment before clutching her necklace with an awed gasp. "It's like a palace" she whispered, grinning at them delightedly. She came over and placed a kiss on Oswald's forehead, messing up his hair and making him scowl. "A palace for my little prince" she added fondly "We must celebrate! I'll go make pastries!" "No mother, you don't..."Oswald cried but Gertrud Kapelput bustled off excitedly to the kitchen, deaf to the boys joint insistences that it wasn't necessary.

  
Oswald sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately as Ed smiled, looking amused. Oswald's mother was a wonderful woman. A little odd to be sure but she had a heart of gold and Edward had been fond of her from the second he had met her, much to Oswald's delight.

  
"So, what are you going to call your new club? Or are you sticking with 'Oswald's'?"

  
"Our club, you mean" Oswald corrected him "and I the new name should reflect that. Of course we can't acknowledge our business partnership too publically but I think the least we can do is start afresh. 'Oswald's' was the name of a club owned by a man desperate to fly solo. Now I'm lucky enough to have you at my side I want every move I make to be a reflection of that strength." Ed chuckled lightly and snuggled up against Oswald. As strong willed and independent as he may be Oswald was very sentimental when it came to those he cared about. In his line of work it could hardly be considered a strength, a deadly weakness in fact, but Ed adored him for it.

  
"How about the Iceberg Lounge?" Ed asked after a pausing, having given the matter some thought. Oswald raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Penguins. Icebergs" Ed pointed out anxiously, looking away in embarrassment. Personally he thought it was a great idea but then he always had had a thing for word play, an interest Oswald tolerated but by no means shared. Given Oswald's former negative feelings regarding his nickname perhaps it hadn't been the best suggestion, Ed thought upon reflection.

  
He heard a soft laugh as he felt a hand tangle itself in his hair and another rest itself gently on his chest. "Iceberg Lounge it is" Oswald said with a satisfied smile before closing the gap between them.

 

 


	3. Manic gingers and guns don't mix.

For the next few weeks things went on as normal or as normal as you could get in Gotham. As predicted Jim Gordon wasn't destined to withstand Uni duty for long which resulted in him finally relenting and paying Penguin a visit, just as Ed knew he would. What he hadn't predicted, however, was the surprising yet pleasant side effects of that this little visit would bring about. Now, Ed didn't care much about Jim either way. He was nicer to work with than Bullock for sure but Ed could never quite forgive him for the way he treated Oswald.

  
However, there were some who truly hated the over zealous cop and none more so than Commissioner Loeb. In fact, he hated him so much that in order to get Gordon reinstated Penguin was forced to convince Loeb to retire, a task that wasn't accomplished with out a few heads rolling or so Zsasz said.

  
With Loeb out of the picture a new police commissioner was needed and to everyone's delight Captain Essen was asked to take the post. Despite the fact that she was his boss Edward considered her a friend and he may have even had a hand in securing her promotion, having a boyfriend who was in charge of the mob had its perks. As always in Gotham though, the good times never lasted and change arrived in the form of a chaotic group of Arkham escapees calling themselves the Maniax.

After their shocking debut on the roof of the Gotham Gazette the group of crazed lunatics seemed by no means tired of playing with the terrified citizens of the city. Their escapade with the cheerleaders made it clear that they were just getting started and, even more worryingly, gave indication that they weren't the only thing Gotham had to fret about. Both Oswald and the GCPD had suspected outside involvement when it came to the Arkham breakout but when, in his last few moments before he was shot expertly with a sniper rifle by an unknown shooter, one of the Maniax admitted to having been abducted and coerced things only began to look worse.

  
Despite the chaotic randomness of the Maniax movements there was a terrifying chance that things were not as spontaneous as it first appeared which lead to the important question, where would their plans lead them? If they did indeed have a mysterious benefactor then what did they get out of it? Who were they? When would the horrors stop?

The GCPD was on high alert and down in Penguin's criminal network things were just as tense. Oswald hated the Maniax, they messed up the order of his hard won empire and he was just as desperate as the cops to get them off the streets as soon as possible. However, despite Edward's best efforts, neither party had succeeded in apprehending them yet and it was in a fearful state that the citizens of Gotham went about their day to day business. A fear that, for the staff at the GCPD, was well justified.

  
Ed was on his way to drop off some files on detective Bullock's desk when he heard a strange metallic rolling sound. He glanced around curiously, catching a quick glimpse of the smoke bomb on the floor just before it started spewing a thick white fog which promptly filled the room and making it almost impossible to see. Ed watched in horror, rooted to the spot, as cops fell in rapid succession as gunshots echoed in the mist. He didn't know what to do. Should he run? Should he grab a gun off a fallen officer and join the fray? There were no orders from the assailants and it was clear that what they wanted was a massacre, not hostages.

Then, Ed saw it through the dense mist. One of the attackers had his gun pointed at Miss Kringle who seemed to be petrified with fright. With out thinking Edward dived at her, knocking her to the ground as the bullet that had been intended for her lodged itself into his upper arm. Kristen tried to scramble back up but Ed had the presence of mind to pull her back down onto the floor.

  
He put his finger to his lips and looked at her pointedly, willing her to understand. She stared at him in confusion and distrust. Despite Ed's best efforts to convey his remorse and the severity of their current predicament Miss Kringle was still, understandably, uneasy around Edward and placing her life in his hands was not something she was overly comfortable with.

  
'Please, trust me' Ed mouthed at her silently as they listened to the sounds of the cops who had continued to fight get slaughtered one by one. Kristen took a deep breath and nodded. Wincing with pain Ed reached slowly into his pocket, trying desperately not to attract attention, and took out his phone in order to send a hurried text. 'Help is coming' he told Kristen, receiving another terrified nod in reply.

  
The sound of deranged high pitched laughter drifted down towards them from the direction of the captain's office, making their blood run cold, but all they could do was wait. Several members of the Maniax were patrolling the room and shooting anyone who showed signs of life so if they wanted to survive then they had to stay quiet. It was a tense few minutes and all Ed could do was hope that Lee and Captain Essen would come out of this alright, however , if the laughter he and Kristen could hear was any indication then his hopes were no doubt going to be crushed.

  
After what felt like hours but was little more than a few minutes the Maniax made their escape and silence finally fell over the GCPD. Ed sat up gingerly and stared at the devastation that surrounded him. Kristen clapped a hand over her mouth in dismay as she was helped to her feet by Lee who had reappeared, thankfully unharmed, from her hiding place which it transpired had been under the examination table in the lab. "Oh god" Jim Gordon gasped as he entered the precinct, apart from a bloody nose virtually unscathed.

  
As Jim and Lee ran over to check on Essen, Ed went in search of some medical supplies so as to tend to his arm but what with the amount of injuries sustained by survivors there wasn't enough to go around so a cotton pad was all he could get his hands on.

  
"I found two aspirin."

  
Edward looked up to find Kristen holding out two small pills which he gratefully accepted. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Thank you" Ed whispered, frowning at her in concern. "Essen didn't make it" she added in response to his unasked question. Ed bit his lip and hung his head sadly. Life in Gotham truly was cruel.

  
"ED?!" a voice screamed suddenly, causing all those who were able to whip round in alarm. Penguin was stood in the doorway holding a shot gun, flanked by Zsasz who was brandishing his signature pistols and Butch who seemed to be carrying a rocket launcher. "Over here Oswald" Ed called, trying to wave before clutching his arm in pain. Oswald rushed over to him as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "When I got your message I assumed the worst" he breathed before dragging Edward into a gentle but desperate kiss, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to engulf him.

  
"I'm fine" Ed assured him once they broke apart, cupping Oswald's chin in his left hand "It's a shame the same cannot be said for your chances of catching the Maniax. You arrived 2 minutes and 37 seconds late, I'm afraid." "I told you, you should have let me drive" Zsasz interrupted. "Butch drives like a grandma" he added cheerfully to a confused and shell shocked Miss Kringle who simply smiled back nervously. "I do not!" Butch cried in outrage. "Enough" Oswald snapped in frustration "Ed is safe. That's enough for now. We can deal with those freaks later."

  
"Or not" said Jim Gordon coldly, having sneaked up behind them "What are you doing here Penguin?" Oswald glared at Jim exasperatedly. He didn't appreciate the cops tone. "I heard about the attack and came to help" he replied coolly "as it turns out we arrived too late for that. However, I can still check to make sure that my boyfriend is alright which I will be doing whether you like it or not." "Our Captain has just been killed. Show some respect" Jim growled, getting right up in Penguin's face. "Oh, that's a bummer" Zsasz said sympathetically as he returned his guns to their holsters in a sign of respect. "You have my condolences" Oswald replied sincerely, knowing how fond Edward had been of his boss "Let me assure you Jim, I am not here to cause trouble. Please don't turn this into a big scene, I want that no more than you do."

  
Gordon glared at him angrily but ultimately decided that he had better things to do so he let them be. "Let's get you home and get that arm sorted out" Oswald said tenderly as he turned back to Ed. "Yes, lets" Ed sighed exhaustedly as he took the hand that Oswald offered him. There was nothing he could do to help Captain Essen now. He might as well go home, even if only for a couple of hours. After all, the monsters responsible for this attack were still at large and it would probably taking everyone working together to bring them to justice.

  
"Mr Nygma" Kristen blurted out suddenly as he turned to leave "Thank you." Edward smiled back weakly before allowing a worried and slightly jealous Oswald to drag him away. The affections he had once had for Miss Kringle had long since vanished, he could never love anyone but Oswald, but deep down, underneath all the guilt, Ed secretly hoped that one day that he and Kristen could be friends. Perhaps now that she knew that she could trust him with her life there was a chance that wish could come true. Still, Ed didn't think that loosing one friend to possibly one day gain another was very fair but then that was life in Gotham for you. Brutal, unpredictable and unfair.


	4. Mob meetings should be done via Skype.

Insane cackling issued from the TV as a clip of the nights events at the gala for the Gotham children's hospital was shown on an emergency news broadcast. In an unexpected turn of events Jerome, the 'leader' of the insufferable Maniax, had just been killed on live television by a mysterious billionaire going by the name of Theo Galavan.

  
"See, someone like that has no interest in building things" Oswald said disapprovingly, taking a sip of wine "He's not a part of tradition. It's chaos for chaos sake." Edward, who was perched on the edge of the table, nodded thoughtfully. Jerome's style was certainly a far cry from Oswald's professional and organised approach to crime. Still, despite the personal losses Ed had sustained at Jerome's hand, he couldn't help but admire the boys charisma and sense of drama. Noticing his boyfriend's preoccupied gaze Oswald added tetchily "Perhaps I could use a new laugh." "No, it wouldn't suit you" Ed replied with an amused smile, coming back to earth "You have to admit though, he knew how to put on a show." Penguin nodded grudgingly. "The same cannot be said for his performance partner" Oswald said, looking pointedly at the TV as a close up of Theo Galavan graced the screen. He and Edward shared a knowing smirk.

  
The rest of Gotham may have been fooled by the terrible acting and shoddy speech but they had seen straight through it. The past few days all anyone had been doing was searching for the person responsible for the Arkham break out and there he was. Hidden in plain sight, just as almost all the deadliest people in Gotham had been at some point in their careers. "I take it you'd like me to search for stuff on him whilst I'm at work tomorrow? See if I can dig up anything about him and find out what he's after?" Ed asked, already knowing the answer. "If you wouldn't mind" Oswald replied cheerfully "I've found that if you want to a destroy a man it helps to know what motivates him. Any background information you can get hold of would be greatly appreciated."

  
There was a pause then Oswald asked with a sinister smile "Do you want to kill him or shall I?" After all, for him it was just business but since the incident at the GCPD this had become a personal matter for Edward and Penguin felt it was only fair that Ed got an opportunity for vengeance. "I don't see why we can't share" Ed replied, grinning darkly "although I appreciate the gesture." There was tender look in Oswald's eyes as they simultaneously lent forwards to close the gap between them and steal a quick embrace but they were interrupted by Butch clearing his throat pointedly. He pointed to the man who had just entered the room and Oswald reluctantly motioned for their visitor to speak, annoyed at the interruption. "Harvey Bullock is here" the henchman said urgently as the sound of approaching footsteps got louder every second.

  
Leaping up in alarm Ed dashed across the room hid himself in the shadows behind a curtain just as detective Bullock made his entrance. Ed felt sure that being discovered in the business meeting place of the King of Gotham wouldn't do him any favours at work and he doubted Bullock would believe him if he said it was just a social visit. The man had always been annoyingly suspicious of him. As it was, however, he had managed to escape the cops attention so now had the perfect opportunity to eavesdrop on the conversation.

  
"Wow, dude " Bullock cried, clapping his hands slowly and sarcastically "Colour me impressed. You know, if I close my eyes I can still see you holding Fish's umbrella. 'Yes, Miss Mooney. No, Miss Mooney. Whatever you say, Miss Mooney. That wig looks great on you, Miss Mooney.' Seriously, the worm has turned." Penguin shrugged. "Detective Bullock, I heard you re-joined the force" he replied with feigned joy "I'm so happy. But aren't you missing all the excitement?" "Yeah, I got word to late" Bullock said casually "Besides, I want to talk to you." "Of course" Penguin acknowledged amiably "Always happy to help."

  
"See, there's talk on the street that Jim Gordon did a favour for you. Collected a debt and the guy ended up dead."

  
Oswald chuckled. "Rumours" he scoffed. "Rumours" Bullock echoed. Penguin's laughter died down and he fixed the cop with a confident and slightly threatening stare. "Then again, where there is smoke..." Penguin added "Jim shouldn't worry about that. He and I are good friends." Bullock frowned and it was clear from his tone of voice that he was in a foul mood. "See, that's the problem, Oswald. I think he is worried" Bullock replied coldly.

  
"Because something happened today and you were the obvious person to come to and I sensed that Jim was a little reluctant to come down here. Which I can understand, I don't particularly enjoy coming to see your ugly mug either but here we are. But you'd think if he'd finally had enough of you then he'd have taken the opportunity to shove you and your little pals into lock up when he had the chance, especially seeing as apparently one of your guys had a rocket launcher. No, this doesn't sound like friends and it doesn't sound like a cop doing his job either. You see, I think Jim is afraid of stepping on your toes and thinks that the only way to do that is to act like you don't exists. Now that doesn't sit well with me."

  
"Well, I don't know why Jim wouldn't want to come and see me" Penguin replied through gritted teeth, friendly smile more like a grimace at this point "Like I said, he and I are friends and friends can always rely on one another for help. That's why he was kind enough to excuse Butch's over enthusiasm at the GCPD. He knew that my intentions were good and appreciated the gesture. It's as simple as that. Perhaps you need to have more faith in his abilities." "I've got half a mind to take you outside and beat you senseless with a garbage can" Bullock spat viciously, grabbing hold of Penguin forcefully and pinning him down in his chair, glaring at him in disgust.

  
Butch took a step forward protectively whilst, in his hiding place behind the curtain, Ed took a pocket knife out of his pocket and flicked it open quickly. He'd like to see Bullock try. No one hurt Oswald on his watch. Penguin raised a hand to stay the two of them, unfazed by the sudden outburst. He had dealt with worse. If the cop thought he could be intimidated so easily then he was sorely mistaken. "Maybe another time" Bullock grumbled as he took a step back "Call yourself what ever you want man. The King of Gotham. But to me you'll always be that little umbrella boy. And if you want to mess with Jim Gordon then you'll have to get past me first and I still owe you for Fish." There was a pause then he slipped back into the 'good cop' routine once more. "But seriously, this place is amazing" he added, kissing his fingers before reaching for the glass of wine that had been Edward's and downing it in one. "Say hi to Nygma for me when he comes out from behind the curtains, will you?" Bullock called lightly as he finally made his way out the door.

  
Penguin groaned as Ed emerged from his hiding place, returning his pocket knife to it's usual quarters. "I don't like him" Ed mumbled sulkily. "Neither do I" Oswald agreed with a sympathetic sigh. There was a moments silence. "Butch, tell everyone that we will be having a meeting tonight. There are things that need to be discussed" Penguin ordered suddenly. Butch nodded obediently and left the room. "I guess I had better go" Ed said "I don't want to get in the way. Besides, I've got work in a few hours." "Please stay if you can" Oswald entreated him, getting up from his chair to stand in front of Edward, entwining his hands in his. "O-of course" Ed stammered "if that's what you want. Whatever will make you happy. May I ask why?" "Let's just say that I think your time behind the scenes will be over soon than we first thought" Oswald replied quietly "Gotham is changing. Not just because of those lunatics on the tv either, things in the GCPD look as though they are about to shift. We'll be lucky if we manage to keep you there much longer. I think it's about time we showed everyone what they are really dealing with."

  
Edward smiled at him admiringly as they rested their foreheads together. Oswald had a great gift for insight, one of the things that made him such a great strategist, which Ed couldn't help but be in awe of. He trusted Penguin's decision completely, if it was time for him to take on a more prominent role then so be it. In all honesty he had been quite enjoying his double life of late but he couldn't deny that there was something thrilling about the thought of finally joining Oswald publically.

  
"Let's go and take Gotham by storm" he said with a grin. Penguin rolled his eyes. "Must you be so overdramatic?" Oswald grumbled good naturedly. "Like you're any better" Ed teased. They both laughed.

  
************************************************************************************************

  
Bang!

  
Flakes of plaster fell down from the ceiling and the chatter around the table died down instantly as all eyes turned to Penguin who had a shotgun slung across his shoulder and a disgruntled expression on his face. "Gentlemen, ladies, others" he yelled with the air of a man who had had enough of messing around "Let us discuss the future with a little civility, shall we?" He took his seat at the table, resting the gun down in front of him, as the assembled criminals waited in respectful silence. Ed was in the chair next to him, presenting a calm demeanour despite the butterflies in his stomach. He had never sat in on a meeting before and although he was thrilled to be finally out of the shadows and able to support Oswald properly during these troubled times he was still nervous, which was only natural considering the company he was in.

  
"So, not one of you knows who orchestrated and/or executed the Arkham breakout?" Oswald asked with an incredulous grin "I find that hard to believe. I mean, the cops only lead is an old blind man for gods sake." Everyone shuffled self-consciously in their seats. "A blind man!" Penguin screamed "Then, who here is to be trusted? Because someone knows."

  
It was a smart idea to be sure. Of course, Penguin and Ed already knew who was responsible but with a criminal network this big there had to be someone in their midst who knew something. That was one of the reasons why Ed was present. He was to act as Oswald's eyes and ears, like always, and watch out for anyone who might be holding back on them. Assuming that the Arkham breakout was just the start of a much bigger venture it was likely that some of Gaavan's future plans may compromise the honesty and possibly loyalty of those around them and if so then they needed to figure out who had their ears to the ground and who could be trusted.

  
There was silence as everyone stared at each other in confusion. "Uh... we thought it was you" one man answered eventually with nods of agreement from the others. "Why would I do that?" Penguin asked with a level of sass that would make Fish Mooney jealous "We have never had it better. I gave you all the freedom in the world and business boomed, for all of us. A new generation. Then that ginger maniac had to spoil everything. Even now he's dead the public is still terrified, business is in the can and what are we doing? Fighting among ourselves."

  
He rose from his chair suddenly and smacked his hands down on the table with considerable force, making those around him jump. "But this is not just about business" he bellowed furiously and he pointed at Ed dramatically "Ed Nygma was injured during the attack at the GCPD and that is not something I am prepared to let pass." He took a steadying breath before carrying on calmly. "Those responsible for the break about will be found and they will answer to me. We will not allow this sort of blatant show of disrespect and mindless violence stand" Oswald said importantly "Because this city belongs to us now. But kids, that brings responsibilities. We need to restore confidence in our brand, if you will. We need discipline and unity, yes?"

  
At this point Edward noticed a figure steal into the room, lurking in the shadows. He nudged Oswald's arm discretely, trying to grab his attention. "There will be no more chaos, no more gang wars, no more blood in the streets scaring decent folk" Penguin finished "From now on, if you want to kill someone, black mail, steal or kidnap anyone, I need to hear about it first. Also, any information pertaining to those responsible for the Arkham break out and attack on the GCPD is to be brought straight to me and trust me, I will find out if anyone is hiding anything from me. Understood?"

  
Recognising the dismissal the group of thugs and villains got up and headed for the door as Penguin leant against the fireplace, staring into the flames, waiting to be joined by Edward. "So, who's our little visitor?" Oswald asked quietly once his boyfriend was at his side. "Well, if my gossip is correct, which it usually is, then we have been blessed with a visit from Theo Galavan's sister" Ed replied. Oswald raised an eyebrow as Edward smiled back at him knowingly, obviously thinking the same thing. This could hardly be a coincidence. "Well we best not keep the lady waiting" Oswald muttered before turning round to smile warmly at their uninvited guest.

  
"Bravo" said Tabitha Galavan in a way that could very well be patronizing "Quite the King Solomon. You had them nicely in line." "Can I help you?" Oswald asked not quite managing to hide the rude and rather accusatory tone in his voice. It was clear that the two of them were not destined to get along well with one another. "My brother would very much like to talk to you" she replied before glancing distastefully at Ed and Butch who had hung back to eavesdrop "Alone." "Why are you looking at me like that? You don't know me" Butch grumbled, clearly offended. Ed resisted the urge to roll his eyes with great difficulty. Butch's idiocy was almost insulting to witness sometimes. "Relax, Butch" Oswald ordered before addressing Tabitha. "He has issues" he told her with an attempt at a smile "Bipolar." "She doesn't know me. I'm just saying" Butch muttered, glaring darkly and refusing to let it go. "There's a car outside" Tabitha said to Oswald, deciding to ignore Butch completely.

  
"Well, I have to get going anyway" Ed said conversationally "I've got work soon. Enjoy your meeting with Mr Galavan. Make sure to thank him for ridding the city of that nuisance Jerome." He leant over to place a kiss on Oswald's cheek, realising too late that he had just been far too obvious and judging by the exasperated sigh Oswald gave as he kissed him back it had shown. Edward was adorable, smart and had a fair amount of natural talent when it came to the arts of deception and manipulation. Still, Oswald thought with a fond yet frustrated smile as he watched his boyfriend leave the room, he had a lot to learn.

 

 


	5. Angry bird vs posh pig.

Life at the GCPD that day was the same as it had been every day since the death of Captain Essen. Absolute chaos. At a time when the GCPD should be channeling its efforts towards restoring order to the city it seemed that all anyone could do was bicker. Far from setting a good example Jim Gordon , Gotham's 'golden boy', was by far the worst of the lot but then it was hardly surprising. The man had always had a temper. He was currently having a shouting match with Alvarez whilst Bullock watched from the balcony as he enjoyed a cup of coffee.

  
Ed rolled his eyes before heading towards the filing room. The incompetent fools, he thought scornfully. The fact that the police still thought that Jerome's old, blind and now deceased father was the mastermind behind the Arkham breakout was almost laughable.

  
"Hello Miss Kringle" he said brightly as he entered the filing room. "Mr Nygma" Kristen replied with a nervous, yet over all friendly, smile "is there something you need?" "I just wanted to return these files" he told her as he placed the pile of papers on top of a nearby cabinet. He knew better than to try and put them away himself, he doubted he'd survive another encounter with an angry Kristen. She had been less than happy last time he had tried to re-organise her files.

  
Miss Kringle nodded gratefully and set to work at putting them away. There was a moments silence as Ed hovered in the doorway nervously. He could of course just sneak in later and search for the information he needed but he doubted things would end well if he was caught. He was walking on thin ice as it was. The last thing he needed was to be accused of being a mole. If he wanted to find Galavan, it might be better if he went above board.

  
"What is it Mr Nygma?" Kristen asked suddenly. She had her back to him but from her tone of voice and the way she was clutching hold of the side of the filing cabinet draw so hard that her knuckles were almost white it was clear that his lurking was making her feel very anxious. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry" Ed cried hurriedly "I was just lost in thought I guess. I was going to ask you about something but I can see that I have upset you. I'll get out of your hair." He turned to leave, cursing himself for not having thought of a better plan, one that didn't involve causing Miss Kringle unneeded stress. Things had been going so well between them of late.

  
"What was it you wanted to ask me?" she called after him and Ed dared to stop and look back at her curiously. "I was wondering what you knew about Theo Galavan, if anything" he replied tentatively " I thought you might have seen his name in a report somewhere maybe or just heard something about him in general. I know it might seem strange but I couldn't think of anyone else to ask." "Why do you want to know about Theo Galavan?" She asked quizzically. "Oh no real reason, just curious" Ed replied a little too quickly. Kristen raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Well I can't say that I know anything about him and I don't remember seeing a mention of him in any of our files but I could keep a look out for you" she replied and Ed grinned hopefully. "If you tell me what is that you find so interesting about him" she added.

  
Ed bit his lip, wondering what he should tell her. He settled on the truth. Well, most of it. "To be honest, I've been thinking about what a strange coincidence it all is" Ed said carefully "that our mayor 'runs off' and we have this dreadful break out from Arkham at the exact same time as this mysterious billionaire comes to town. We don't even know anything about him yet after what happened with Jerome people are calling for Galavan to take the position of mayor. It's all happening a bit fast, don't you think? I know I'm probably getting a bit too ahead of myself but I can't help but think that there might be a connection. I guess I'm just looking for something to prove me wrong or at least give me enough evidence to give to Detective Gordon. As it is I doubt he'd take my suspicions very seriously." Miss Kringle nodded as she considered this theory. It was a bit far fetched to be sure but a part of her couldn't help but think that Edward might be right. Either way, it couldn't hurt to have a second line of enquiry. As it was they were no closer to catching those responsible for the attack and slaughter at the GCPD and Kristen didn't think she could cope with that injustice much longer.

  
"Well I wish you the best of luck with your enquiries Mr Nygma" she said finally, smiling lightly. Ed grinned back at her gratefully but before either of them could say anything else an announcement came in over the P.A that made Edward's blood run cold.

  
"Edward Nygma, report to the captain's office immediately"

  
This did not sound good. Bidding Kristen a hasty farewell he dashed off in the direction of the captain's office, almost bumping into several officers along the way. Whoever the owner of the harsh and authoritative voice that had made the announcement was, they did not sound like the sort of person who liked to be kept waiting. As Ed knocked on the office door the same voice bid him enter and he opened the door to find himself face to face with a burly, bald man with a stern expression sitting behind the desk. The new captain of the GCPD. Edward had met criminals, murders and lunatics but this man's gaze was enough to make him swallow nervously. This meeting was not going to end well, that was for sure.

  
"Shut the door and take a seat" the man ordered and Ed dutifully sat down "I'm Nathaniel Barnes, the new captain of the GCPD." "Nice to meet you sir" Ed muttered. "A poor choice of words, I think you'll find" Bares replied coldly "I just laid off seven colleagues of yours. A ceremony you didn't see fit to join us for, if you had then this little meeting of ours wouldn't be necessary. You're fired." Ed gaped at him in did belief. "W-what? but I've done nothing wrong. I don't under..." he began but Barnes cut across him.

  
"Save it. I know it was you that alerted Penguin to the attack on the GCPD. Now you may have been trying to help, that's what your friends seem to think, but the way I see it you gave him a tip off in regards to the perfect time to try and take over when we were at our weakest. Lowlifes like him do things like that every hour of everyday and your 'affections' for him don't change the fact that he would happily take control of the city if given half the chance. But then again, perhaps you know that. Perhaps he's got you working for him as a mole in the department, feeding him information. Either way, I can't take the risk of having you here and that's without looking at your former convictions. Now I'm not usually someone to speak ill of the dead but how your former captain saw fit to reinstate you astounds me. It's lapses in judgement like that which lead to the scenes of utter chaos that plague this city. Well I'm not going to make the same mistake. Now, I may not have any evidence to warrant an arrest, rest assured that if I did I would, but I will make sure that you are out of here so fast that your head will spin. You're dismissed. I suggest that you leave quietly or you'll be placed in lock up along with the others who gave me lip."

  
Edward's blood boiled and he clenched his fists in fury. How dare he? To insinuate, however loosely, that Captain Essen had asked for her fate was something he would not forgive. Her judgement may have been clouded in regards of how involved Ed was in Oswald's criminal activities but that in no way meant that she deserved the death she received at the hands of Jerome. She had always been a kind and loyal person who deserved respect. A far cry from the man sat in front of him. He talked tough but he would never survive long in Gotham. Ed could almost say that he despised him.

  
"Well let's see how long you last without a forensic scientist" Ed said spitefully, drawing himself up to his full height haughtily. He had no reason to play it safe now. The GCPD had only just started to get back on its feet after his last absence, he doubted it would fair so well this time. Nodding curtly, Ed turned on his heel and strode out of the door in a way that made his displeasure all too clear as Barnes stared after him in outrage. What a day.

  
********************************************************************

  
The drive to Galavan tower was boring and quiet. Tabitha was a very guarded woman and as a result didn't make a great conversationalist. It was with some relief that Oswald was finally shown up to Theo Galavan's office, which aside from possibly Wayne tower and the future Iceberg Lounge probably had the best view of the city that money could buy, to talk business.

  
"Mr Cobblepot, finally we meet" said Theo welcomingly, holding out his hand. He had the same slimy fake smile that one often saw on politicians. The kind of smile that begged you to trust them despite how clearly dishonest the person in question seemed to be. "Call me Penguin" Oswald insisted as they shook hands. He wanted to make it clear who was in charge right from the start. Oswald was reserved only for trusted friends and his family. The rest of Gotham knew the King of their city as the Penguin and Theo Galavan would not be forgetting that any time soon as long as Oswald had anything to do with it. "I thought I heard that you hated that name" Galavan replied curiously. Oswald shrugged and smiled. The man had done his homework, he'd give him that. "It grew on me" Penguin said simply. "Penguin it is" Theo beamed "Please, take a seat."

  
"How's your head?" Oswald asked casually as he took the offered seat. "Oh, it's healing thank you" Theo chuckled "Gave me quite a scare." Oswald smirked before saying snidely "You were lucky to get out of there with your life." Theo sat himself down in the seat across the desk from him and smiled. "Wasn't I just?" he replied. Oswald laughed before deciding to drop the naive pretence almost altogether. He didn't have time for this game of cat and mouse. "Was it luck?" he asked and it was clear that Galavan was impressed with his forwardness. Not that Oswald needed approval from a man like him but still, respect was always useful. "You're a smart man" Galavan admitted before looking over Oswald's shoulder to address someone who had just entered the room. "Perfect timing my dear" he cried before addressing the two of them "Do you to know each other?" Penguin turned in his seat to find himself in the company of none other than Barbara Keen who looked over him dismissively before going to stand next to Tabitha. "We've met" she replied in a bored voice. She leant over and kissed Tabitha slowly, obviously enjoying having an audience. She always had been a bit of a show off if what Jim Gordon had to say was any indication.

  
"Oh my" Oswald gasped in fake realisation as Barbara went in for a kiss from Theo too"The Arkham breakout, the GCPD massacre, Jerome and the maniax. All you. Of course." "Guilty" Theo smiled, holding his hands up in mock surrender "It was foolish of me to think I could trick the King of Gotham." "Here" said Barbara in a breathy voice, passing Oswald a drink before heading towards the door "you need this more than I do. I'll make another."

  
"My sister tells me you are doing a stellar job of organizing your new empire" Galavan said and his manner was suddenly much more business like. "I try" Penguin replied with a satisfied smile. His smile soon vanished, however, when Tabitha decided to join in the conversation with a scathing comment. "You're not the King of Gotham" she sneered "You're the King of garbage." Oswald glared at her. "A year ago, I held Fish Mooney's umbrella. Now she's dead by my hand, along with Maroni. Falcone is in hiding and all their businesses are mine. They all under estimated me, I suggest you not make the same mistake" he retorted hotly. Theo raised an eyebrow in amusement as Tabitha stared back at Penguin, cocky and unfazed.

  
"My sister is too blunt" Galavan interjected as he rose from his seat and made his way across the room to a table covered with a sheet "but she is honest. The foundations of this great city were laid 200 years ago by some very dedicated people. Now, it's a old crumbling pigsty full of human waste. It's time to look to the future. A cleaner, brighter future." He whipped of the cloth with a flourish to reveal a scale model of Gotham but instead of the tumbledown hovels that comprised most of the city centre there stood a group of magnificent skyscrapers. Intrigued, Penguin heaved himself up out of his chair and came to join Theo by the display in order to examine it more closely. "Those are all residential areas" he pointed out "So, thousands of homes would have to be destroyed, wouldn't they?" "Yeah. So?" said Tabitha dispassionately as she took a sip of her drink. To be honest, she found the whole plan boring and seemingly pointless to say the least. What her brothers fascination with this dump was she couldn't fathom.

  
"Here's the rub" Theo continued "In order to rebuild I must first destroy but I can't do that. I mean, watch the news, I'm a hero. But you have a certain flair for such a task. You, Penguin. You will be my destroyer." Penguin laughed in disbelief. Did he look like a thug for hire? "Truly, I'm flattered" he replied, flabbergasted "Thank you so much for thinking of me. But, my dear sir, you have me all wrong. I have no flair for destruction. I'm a builder, a problem solver. Besides, such a huge project would need the support of hundreds of city officials." He watched Galavan carefully, curious to see where this was going and what the mans full plan was. "Yes. Only the highest authority could see it through correctly" Theo agreed "Say, a major with a landslide mandate."

  
"But you're not running."

  
"Oh, I will be. By popular demand. Alas, some of my fellow candidates actually stand a chance of winning so they'll have to go. "

  
"Go?"

  
Oswald accepted the file that Tabitha handed him as he smiled at Theo incredulously. The man seriously wasn't suggesting what Oswald thought he was suggesting, surely? Did this man think that just because he had money it meant that everyone else was putty in his hands, even Penguin? Oswald practically shuddered at the thought. His days of working under people were over. "And I'm going to need you to take a crack at me also. And miss, of course" Galavan informed him "Don't want anyone to think that I had anything to do with my fellow candidates demise." Penguin poured over the contents of the file that contained the information on his supposed targets. "That's smart thinking. However, with all due respect Mr Galavan, I'm not your man" Oswald snapped as he threw the papers down on the table, fed up of the charade "You need an assassin. This is Gotham, you can find them in the phone book under 'A'." Confident that he had made his feelings plain he made his way purposefully towards the door.

  
"One moment, Mr Penguin."

  
In spite of himself Oswald turned on the spot to look back at Galavan, his expression frosty at best. "I'm sorry, I took you for a man of vision" Galavan said patronisingly, seemingly unconcerned about the fact that he was quickly making his way onto Penguin's bad side which was something to be avoided at all cost. "Taba, do you wanna get the remote dear?" he asked his sister who walked over to the tv with a excited smile on her face. "My sister would love to show you her favourite reality show" Theo informed Oswald cheerfully "She's addicted." Tabitha waited until Penguin had taken a few steps closer before turning on the screen.

  
The monochrome picture was some what blurry yet Penguin needed no help in recognising the woman on the screen. His mother. "She being kind of boring right now but sometimes she cries and bangs on the door" Tabitha practically giggled. "Free me" Gertrud begged as she choked on her own tears "I swear, I swear I don't know anything." "Mother!" Oswald cried as he stared at her image, holding back his own tears of fear and rage. She looked so scared. All these years of climbing to the top he had kept her as far away from his criminal life as possible, determined to make sure that she would never come to harm yet now, here she was. Alone and afraid because he hadn't protected her like he should. He didn't know whether he was more angry at Galavan or himself.

  
"You'll pay for this!" Penguin snarled, rounding on the two siblings furiously yet they both just smiled back at him smugly. Then Theo handed Oswald the file containing his 'targets' once more. "They die, she lives. Simple" Galavan said calmly and it was clear from the look on his face that he knew he had won. "Please, I don't know anything" Gertrud pleaded feebly. Oswald swallowed as he watched his mother on the tv in horror. There was no way Theo and Tabitha would get out of this alive, he'd make sure of it.

  
********************************************************************************

  
Edward trudged up the stairs to his apartment, his frustration at being fired and the lack of sleep the previous night finally catching up with him. He couldn't wait to settle down and relax with one of his favourite video games. That was of course if he didn't go straight to bed. His half-baked ideas were dashed, however, when he opened his front door only to find a howling Oswald throwing himself into his arms.

  
"They have my mother!"

  
"What?!" Ed cried, manoeuvring the both of them into the flat with difficulty and shutting the door behind them. "They have my mother" Oswald repeated as he stared into Ed's eyes in terror, tears streamed down his face "He said that if I don't do what he wants then he'll kill her." Ed stood frozen with shock as anger welled up inside him at an alarming rate. The fact that some one was foolish and cruel enough to try and hurt the people he cared about made him want to tear some ones throat out. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. They had to handle this logically. Oswald, however, was beyond all reason.

  
"But we will get her back and we will make that monster pay" Penguin assured him viciously "I've already called Zsasz and Butch and they are on their way. So, grab a weapon and lets go." When Edward didn't move Oswald groaned before heading over to the chest of draws and began pulling draws out at random, tipping their contents carelessly on the floor as he searched. "Oswald..." Ed said gently, trying his best to ignore the mess that his distraught boy friend was making. A task that in his own stressed out state, he was finding difficult. Ed's entreaties fell on deaf ears as Penguin wasn't listening at all, too busy shaking his head at Ed's pitiful weapons stash. "A pistol and a knife? Really?" he sighed in frustration "Never mind, it will have to do. Now come on. They'll be here any minute and we don't have time to waste." Oswald grabbed Ed by the hand and attempted to drag him towards the door but Edward yanked himself free.

  
"I'm not coming with you Oswald" he said in a determined yet fearful voice "I don't think this is a good idea." Penguin looked as though he wanted nothing better than to slap him round the face. "Not a good idea?!" he bellowed furiously "My mother has been kidnapped. She's alone and afraid and you don't think rescuing her is a good idea?!" There was a ringing silence but before Ed could articulate a response Oswald continued. Thankfully he was no longer shouting but it was clear that he could be set off again at any moment. "Please Ed, I need you" Penguin whispered pleadingly, his voice hoarse. He sounded so heartbroken that Ed almost relented but he managed to remain firm. If they acted rashly it would only make things worse.

  
"I'm sorry but no. It's not that I don't want to rescue her" he added quickly as Oswald showed every sign of interrupting "because I do. It's just that you are going about it all wrong." A fiery rage burned in Penguin's eyes as he glared at Ed. "And what would you suggest?" he hissed venomously. They were wasting too much time. His mother needed him. Ed swallowed nervously. "You give Galavan what he wants. Do his bidding and play his puppet" he replied, all too aware that this was not what his boyfriend wanted to hear "The only card we have to play is that he thinks he has won. That will make him arrogant and sloppy. If you're following his orders he'll be less likely to suspect you because he'll assume he has you under his thumb. Whilst he has his guard down I'll be able to snoop around, find out where your mother is and rescue her before she gets hurt. Once she's out of the way you'll be free to deal with Galavan however you like."

  
"What you have failed to grasp, Ed, is that it's not just her life at stake" Oswald pointed out "Tabitha Galavan seems like the sort of person who is more than familiar with the finer arts of torture. There's is no way I'm going to leave my mother in the hands of people like that.""I know, it's horrible" Edward admitted sadly "but her life is the most important thing here and there is no way we can take on Galavan in this way without disastrous consequences."

  
"I'm not going to stand by and do nothing!"

  
"Well by all means, go and storm Galavan tower if you want. I'm sure he'll be expecting you. I tell you Oswald, if you make one move on him then you might as well hold the gun to your mother's head and fire the shot yourself because her death will be on you."

  
Ed bit his lip in horror as Oswald stared at him open mouthed. Shocked, dismayed and angry. "Oswald, please. I didn't..." Ed began but he never got to finish. "Goodbye Edward" Oswald snapped before turning on his heel and storming out of the apartment without a backwards glance. "Oswald!" Ed cried desperately but Penguin was gone.

  
He'd gone too far and he knew it. Ed had only hoped to shock some sense into Oswald, make him see that he was right, but it had back fired horribly. Edward knew how responsible Oswald felt towards his mother, how he was probably already blaming himself for her disappearance, and he felt his stomach twist as he was enveloped by the familiar feeling of shame. His intentions had been good but what he had done was wrong. He never should have said that. Ed only hoped that he'd have the chance to put things right before it was too late.


	6. Ed Nygma: Penguin detective.

Ever since he was a child a part of him had always wanted to be a private eye. Sure, there were many inconveniences with such a profession. Conducting his own autopsies and easy access to forensic evidence were impossible, one of the deciding factors in his eventual choice to join the police force, but there was something glamourous about the job that Ed found appealing. Plus, despite the limitations, there was a freedom in working for oneself which sure beat pandering to the rules and regulations of some narrow minded knuckle head like Barnes. In fact, had the circumstances been better, Edward would probably have been relishing this moment. Here he was, hunting down clues and chasing theories with out anyone to tell him that he'd 'crossed the line.' As it was, however, he was too worried about Gertrud Kapelput to give it much thought.

  
Awake purely through the miracle of coffee, Ed had immediately set about his task of tracking down Oswald's mother. A task which necessitated buying a copy of every variety of gossip magazine in Gotham. An odd purchase to be sure but one Ed had hoped would pay off. He tended to find such magazines indispensable when it came to gathering information about the cities citizens. After what felt like years of looking at make up adverts and reading about the marital relations of every struggling couple in Gotham, however, he was forced to change his approach. Anything on Galavan was simply speculation. The man might as well be a ghost for all the dependable information there was about him.

  
Adopting a different tactic Ed stopped off at central library and searched through books about Gotham's oldest families, only to come up empty handed. He was searching for a connection to the city, anything that would give him an inkling to Galavan's intentions and motivations. As Oswald said, if you want to destroy a man it helps to know what motivates him and finding Gertrud would undoubtedly bring Galavan down. Not that he was the main concern, her life was what mattered.

  
You see, the rich and powerful never moved to Gotham. The only people who moved to the city were those who had no choice or those trying to escape, either from the rest of the world or themselves. Edward could still remember how he had felt when he had first arrived, determined to forget his past and recreate himself in this dark and horrific paradise. Sure, Gotham had a wealthy elite but it was home grown. A collection of do good-ers like the Wayne's, corrupt politicians and mob bosses like Falcone and Aubrey James and finally those like Penguin, those who had started off with nothing then clawed their way to the top. Gotham was a place where you needed to fight to survive. Money meant almost nothing and it most certain wouldn't buy you power, not if you weren't prepared to go to what ever lengths necessary to attain and keep it. The city was vicious, unpredictable and unforgiving. An out of towner didn't stand a chance. So, despite how much the city would no doubt be worth to any greedy hearted scoundrel, only those who knew Gotham at it's worst, those who had lived and breathed it, dared to try and tame it. For anyone else it was a suicide mission. The rest of the world gave them a wide berth and it suited them just fine.

  
Which bade the question, what did a rich posh boy like Galavan hope to achieve? A man with that amount of money could settle down anywhere in the world and have everyone at his beck and call, no questions asked. So why here? Ed would have just assumed that he was stupid but his actions proved that he knew how to play ball Gotham style. Therefor, there had to be more to it. Ed had assumed a family connection, perhaps their new playboy was more acquainted with this sordid city than he let on, but so far all searches had come up empty. No mention of the name Galavan on record. If there was a connection he was hiding it well which meant that Ed had little to go on.

  
He was running out of time or already had done. Ed hadn't heard from Oswald since he'd left the flat, which wasn't surprising considering their last conversation, and he was finding it deeply unsettling. If Galavan had hurt Oswald, or worse, Ed would never know. It would probably be covered up so well that they'd struggle to even prove that Oswald had even existed. An over exaggeration perhaps but given how hopeless Ed felt it certainly seemed that way. Still, Oswald was tough, fierce and more than capable of looking after himself. He would be fine. Edward tried to convince himself of that anyway.

  
Storming out of the library in frustration Ed bumbled blindly through the streets, head buried in news papers from the beginning of the Maniax reign of terror, hoping to find some clues. There was something disappointingly simple that he was missing, he just knew it. Edward groaned. His father had been right about him, he was a pathetic and useless failure. He wasn't strong, powerful, rich or respected. All he'd ever had was his brains but what use were those if he couldn't even use them to save the people he cared about. Lashing out in fury and despair, he aimed a hard kick at a near by wall only to hop around in pain for a moment before sagging onto the floor, back against the recently abused wall and knees drawn up under his chin. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" he muttered, banging his head lightly against the brick behind him with each word.

  
"Mr Nygma?"

  
He looked up to see Lee and Kristen, who were obviously on their lunch break, staring down at him in confusion and mild concern. It seemed he had unknowingly found his way to the GCPD, his feet automatically taking him were he needed to go. "Oh, hello" he replied as he got hastily to his feet. "I'm sorry about you getting fired" said Lee sympathetically "I tried to talk to Barnes about it, get him to see reason but he was having none of it. I wish there was more I could do." "No, no. You've done more than enough. Thank you" Ed replied, feeling both shocked and grateful that she had put herself on the line for him like that. She was a good friend. There was a pause.

  
"So, I expect you wanted to ask me about what happened at city hall?" Kristen asked when it became clear that Ed had nothing further to say "I'm afraid I don't know much but then none of us do at this point." Edward frowned at her. "What do you mean? What about city hall?" Ed replied eagerly, his curiosity kindled. "It was all over the tv but doubt it would have made the papers yet. It only happened a couple of hours ago. Someone tried to shoot Theo Galavan at City Hall today. Just before he announced his candidacy for mayor" Kristen told him before adding "I may have mentioned your theory to Lee, by the way. I hope you don't mind."

  
If he had properly registered what she had just said he probably would have minded as it was Edward was too busy trying not to laugh due to sheer relief. It was as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Oswald was safe and not only that but he had listened to him. He still had time. He still had time to find Gertrud and help Oswald save her.  
"Any idea on the shooter?" Ed asked, fighting back a smile with difficulty. "No, they were masked" said Lee with a smile "I have to say, I think you might be right about this all being a nit too much of a coincidence, Ed. " "Hmm, yes" Ed mumbled, his mind else where. Then it hit him. Coincidence, of course. He flicked through his newspapers feverishly until he quickly found what he was looking for. It was a piece about the Maniax terrifying debut on top of the Gotham Gazette when they had tossed a group of dock workers to their deaths. Only a couple of issues later was the story of the incidence with the school bus and the truck they had stolen from the port side depot. Now, why were these escaped lunatics spending so much time down by the river? Perhaps because their benefactor had set up their base of operations there. Warehouses there were easy to purchase with no questions asked, the perfect investment for a criminally inclined billionaire looking for a secret lair. And where better to hide your captive? It was close enough to the city to be easily monitored and defended but isolated enough to be away from prying eyes and ensure secrecy.

  
"Thank you" Ed cried delightedly, hugging them both suddenly and causing Kristen to flinch slightly. "I'm so sorry" he added hurriedly, flashing Kristen an apologetic smile before running off down the street at full speed as the two women stared after him bemusedly. He had things to do.

  
*******************************************************************************************

  
"Are you sure about this boss?" Butch asked. Oswald remained silent for a moment. Was he sure? Logically speaking he knew it was the best thing to do. Ed had been right, Oswald just hadn't wanted to hear it. Now though he was giving Edward a chance to prove himself, to find Gertrud like he said he could. It was not a plan that Oswald found easy to go along with but he trusted Ed more than almost anyone and he knew that if anyone could figure out what Galavan was up to then he could. Still, that didn't mean that Oswald didn't have doubts.

  
"I'm sure" he replied decisively before opening the car door and climbing out. He adjusted the bowler hat that was perched on top of his head then pulled a black scarf over the lower half of his face as butch donned a thick woollen balaclava. "Let's do this" Butch muttered dramatically and without further ado , they burst into the headquarters of Janice Caulfield's Mayoral campaign. "Excuse me. You can't go in there" the young assistance cried, trying to stop them but with no success. Butch put an arm around her and her fellow desk worker, pinning them to his side and holding them back as Oswald entered Janice's office with grim determination and shut the door behind him. "Trust me guys, you don't want to see this" Butch assured them.

  
"Miss Caulfield, what a pleasure" said Oswald curtly as the woman took off her glasses so as to get a better look at him "Allow me to introduce myself." He pulled down his scarf with a flourish and Janice went pale with fright. "I can see what you are" she said in a surprisingly bold tone as she jumped to her feet "How did you get in?" Oswald held up a hand for silence. "I know it's late" he replied quietly "but I'm afraid there is no time for delay." "Some one tried to kill Theo Galavan this morning. Are you here to kill me?" Janice asked. "Actually, yes" Penguin told her, business like and detached. Janice Caulfield's brave façade broke and she stared at him in horror and her voice shook when she next spoke. "Please, no. I'm a mother" she pleaded in a terrified whisper as Oswald took a step closer. Oswald swallowed. Normally he killed people because they had wronged him. Occasionally he killed for business but this was something different and it did not sit well with him at all, however, he had no choice. He had to save his mother, no matter what the cost. He pushed down all thoughts of how devastated this woman's children would be as he re-adjusted the grip on his dagger nervously, trying to strengthen his resolve.  
"Wait" Janice cried as he grabbed hold of her jacket ad pulled her close. "I have a mother too" he croaked, sadly and apologetically before he thrust the knife forward forcefully. Blood splattered everywhere as Penguin stabbed her repeatedly with a ferocity that contradicted the hollow feeling inside of him. Finally he released Janice and watched as her body fell to the floor where a puddle of deep crimson liquid quickly began to pool around her. Oswald took a deep, shuddering breath before covering his face with his scarf once more and throwing open the office doors.

  
"Well, we're away then" said Butch conversationally to the two receptionists as Penguin marched past "Sorry to ruin your evening." He reached over and picked up a clipboard containing the contact details of all the late Janice Caulfield's supporters. "Now remember" he told them "I've got your names and addresses. So, think about your families and keep mum, hey?" With that he left the building to join Penguin in the get away car. "You alright boss?" he asked as he pulled off the balaclava and started the engine. "Just drive" Oswald snapped and soon they were speeding off into the distance.

  
********************************************************************************************

  
Edward pulled his cap down low over his eyes and turned up the collar of the brown coat he was wearing as a make shift disguise, trying and failing to look inconspicuous. He'd been waiting for ages and Zsasz still hadn't shown up. What was the point of having the phone number of Gotham's best assassin if he didn't come when you call? Ed groaned in frustration.

  
It had taken hours of searching and asking around but he had finally found the warehouse where Gertrud was being held prisoner. However, if they were going to get her out alive then Ed was going to need some help. He was devastatingly under armed and his abilities with a pistol were shoddy at best.

  
Just then he heard a noise behind him and whipped round, gun in hand, only to find himself face to face with Zsasz who was smiling at him serenely with his hands in his pockets. "You seem jumpy" Zsasz said casually, unfazed by the gun that Edward was pointing at his head with a shaking hand. "Where have you been?" Ed snapped as he lowered his weapon with a sigh of relief "I called you ages ago." "I was on a job" Victor replied as though it was obvious. Ed shook his head exasperatedly before gesturing for Zsasz to follow him as he lead the way towards a side door to the ware house, glancing around in a paranoid fashion as he did so. Even if Galavan hadn't placed a 'tail' on him, which would be the logical thing to do, Ed doubted his snooping would go unnoticed for long. The were lucky that they hadn't been caught already.

  
The place was dark, grimy and wet and stank of the sewage, engine oil and seaweed stench that hung over the docks. A noise echoing through the warehouse caught their attention and they both brandished their weapons in panic. "Please, let me go" Gertrud sobbed pitifully as she clung to the bars of the cell in which she was being held captive. Abandoning all attempts at caution Ed rushed over to her. "It's alright" he assured her soothingly "It's me, Ed. I'm going to get you out of here, don't worry." "Where is Oswald? Who is that man?" Gertrud asked in a hoarse voice, eyeing Zsasz fearfully as Edward fiddled with his lock picks. "Hello Penguin's mum. Nice to meet you" Zsasz said cheerfully, waving at her through the bars. "This is Zsasz, he's here to help. He's a friend of Oswald's" Ed replied distractedly, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he twisted the pick in the lock. Almost there. "Hello" Gertrud said to Victor with a tearful sniff "So nice to meet Oswald's friends. Such a special boy." Click. "Did it!" Ed cried, laughing with delight as the cell door swung open and Gertrud fell into his arms, hugging him tightly as her body shook with grateful sobs. "Come on, let's go" Ed sighed happily as he put an arm around her so as to support her properly.

  
"I don't think so."

  
Theo Galavan smiled cockily at them as he walked nonchalantly out of the shadows. "No, I think you'll be staying here for a long time" he said with casual confidence "Permanently, even." "Shall I shoot him?" Zsasz asked, pistols pointed at Theo's chest. "Yes, shoot him now!" Ed shouted but then he heard Gertrud give a sharp gasp and he turned to look in alarm. Tabitha had sneaked up behind them whilst her brother commanded their attention and had a knife pressed against Gertrud's throat. Edward's heart sank. Ed looked down at his own gun, lying on the floor where he had abandoned it when working the lock picks, and cursed himself.He had made everything worse.  
Handling the situation calmly and professionally, Zsasz merely adjusted his aim, one gun trained on Theo whilst pointing the other expertly at Tabitha's head. "I can get them both" he said, waiting for Edward's orders. "Oh I'm sure you can" Galavan interrupted smugly "but that wont help poor Gertrud here. Shoot us and you will simply end up with three dead bodies."

  
"I told Penguin what would happen if he double crossed me. I have to say I'm disappointed, I expected better of him. No matter. Once I have disposed of you I'll find a suitably painful end for our friend Oswald. It's a shame that you wont get to see it."

  
"Don't you dare hurt Oswald!" Ed snarled viciously, suddenly over come with rage. Galavan laughed lightly. "Don't worry" he continued as though Edward hadn't spoken "your deaths will serve a greater purpose. I will usher in a new golden age for Gotham and restore it to its former glory. Then my family will be redeemed and I shall be its saviour. Unfortunately, however, progress cannot come without sacrifice. Just know that your deaths will not be in vain." "Shut up Theo!" Tabitha snapped suddenly, taking them all by surprise.

  
"Tabby.." Theo began but his sister cut across him. "No Theo, this is getting ridiculous" Tabitha argued "You want to go to all this effort for this dump of a city? Newsflash, no amount of crazy schemes is going to bring this hellhole within even spitting distance of any form of 'glory.' You're insane." "Don't you want to see our families hard work finally be appreciated?" Theo asked. "To be honest, I don't much care" Tabitha admitted harshly "What I do want to see is Barbara and I finally being treated with a bit of respect. All you've ever done is use me as your puppet and now you are doing the same to her. Well I've had enough of it. I'm out." She moved the knife away from Gertrud's neck and took a step back, glaring at Galavan defiantly. "Well, in that case, I guess you'll just have to die too" Theo said coldly as he pulled out his gun "There are other more worthy members of the family who can take your place." "It's a shame the same cannot be said about you" Tabitha retorted with a smile before putting her expert eye and lightning fast reflexes to good use.

  
The dagger zoomed through the air, lodged itself into Theo's left eye socket and he gave a blood curdling scream before he crumpled to the floor. Dead. Gertrud buried her tear streaked face in Ed's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he and Zsasz stared at Tabitha in amazement. "He was such an asshole" Tabitha said as she flipped her hair out of her eyes "Anyway, do you guys need a lift?" "Nah, we're good" Zsasz told her as he returned his pistols to their holsters "the boss is piking us up." And soon enough a black car came screeching to a halt outside the warehouse and Butch and Oswald jumped out.

  
"Mother!" Oswald screamed joyfully as his mother threw herself at him and he buried his face in her hair as tears ran down his face, his heart pounding and his breathing shallow. He'd never felt so terrified and hopeless in his entire life. As the two of them exchanged a touching and excitable reunion in Gertrud's mother tongue (Hungarian), Butch turned to talk to Edward and Zsasz only to catch sight of Tabitha who was lurking a short distance away. "What's she doing here?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "It turns out that Galavan wasn't even popular among his allies" Ed informed him, not taking his eyes of Oswald's happy and relieved smile "She killed him just as he had us cornered. I doubt we would have been so lucky without her assistance." "She stabbed him in the eye" Zsasz added enthusiastically. Butch nodded, looking impressed. "Well I've got to go. Barbara will be missing me" said Tabitha before turning to address Penguin "I trust this makes us even?" Oswald nodded curtly before returning his attention to his mother. "See you around maybe" Tabitha called over her shoulder as she walked away, not giving them a backwards glance. "Damn" Butch muttered softly, staring after her wistfully. He was obviously smitten.

  
There was a pause, then Ed cleared his throat. "Oswald" he whispered "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. What I said was wrong and I wish I had never opened my stupid mouth. I hurt you at the time when you needed me most and I'll never forgive myself and I don't expect you to forgive me either. I was just trying to get you to listen to me but I crossed a line. I should never have blamed you like that and..."

  
Oswald waved away his apology and anxious ramblings, staring at him as though he was only truly seeing him for the first time in his life  before extracting an arm from his mothers tight embrace with difficulty and pulled Edward into a desperate kiss. "Of course I forgive you" he breathed as he hugged him tightly "Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry with you about what you said, but you meant well. And you did it! You saved her. Thank you, Ed." Ed let out a huge sigh of relief as he leaned into the gently hug that Oswald had him and Gertrud pulled into. "I love you" Oswald murmured passionately. "I love you too" Ed replied quietly. It was a peaceful and personal moment.

  
Until they were suddenly joined by Zsasz who was feeling left out and decided that he wanted to become part of the group hug too which made the whole situation slightly awkward. "Ok, now this is just getting weird" Butch groaned, shaking his head before going to wait in the car as Oswald glared at Zsasz exasperatedly. However, Edward and Gertrud simply laughed. After all, they made a pretty good team.

 

 

 

 


	7. I don't mean to be a bother but there is a rose petal in my soup

 

 

 

Oswald ran his fingers through his hair and took a sip of wine. It was 3AM and he was sat at on the sofa, staring at the wall, unable to sleep. It wasn't the first night that he had found himself unable to drop off, in truth he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since his mother had been taken. Understandable really, accept that now it wasn't worrying about his mother that kept him awake until the early hours. After all, she was now back at home safe and sound. No, as his mother's light snores drifted through the walls from the room next door, all Oswald could think about was Edward.

  
Oswald doubted he'd ever find a way to convey to Ed just how much he now trusted him, how grateful he was for everything that the man had done for him. The night that his mother had been saved he remembered looking up into Edward's eyes and realising just how hopelessly in love with him he really was. He cared about him more than pretty much anything else in the world. Now, somehow, referring to Edward as simply his boyfriend suddenly seemed like a woeful injustice. It just didn't seem to indicate the enormous amount of affection Oswald held for him. It felt too small.

  
Penguin stared thoughtfully into the depths of his wine glass for a moment before downing its contents in one. Every night for the past few weeks now he'd been contemplating this same thing, always too afraid to admit to himself the idea that was lurking in the back of his mind. But how much longer could he deny his feelings? The answer, in fact, was not very long at all. Making a sudden, if not ill timed, decision, Oswald practically jumped off the sofa before going to knock gently on his mothers bedroom door.

  
"Mother?" he whispered quietly, poking his head tentatively around the door. Gertrud looked up sleepily, barely opening her eyes. "You have bad dream?" she mumbled. "No, it's not that" Oswald replied anxiously, already having second thoughts. "My poor little Kapelput" Gertrud sighed "can't sleep." She patted the mattress next to her and shuffled up, as best as she could at any rate which was quite a challenge in such a small rickety bed, so as to allow Oswald to join her, wrapping a blanket around him affectionately. "Tell me all about it" she told him kindly all though obviously struggling to stay awake.

  
Oswald squirmed uncomfortably before groaning in frustration. There was a moments silence. "You always said to me that we only ever get one true love" he said finally "and that when we find it, we should run to it." Gertrud nodded. Oswald bit his lip nervously before continuing. "Well, I was wondering whether you would give me your blessing to marry Ed?" he asked quietly. "He asked you?!" his mother cried, sitting bolt upright, all traces of tiredness vanishing instantly. "No, of course not" Oswald retorted, sitting up as well "I want to propose to him." Gertrud pulled her son into a suffocating hug as she planted frantic kisses on his forehead. "Of course you shall marry him" she said decisively as though Edward had already accepted "I'm so happy."

  
Oswald took hold of her wrists gently and prised her off him with difficulty before looking her in the eyes with a serious and pleading expression. "You have to promise that you wont tell him, mother" he begged "I want to ask him myself when the time is right. Please, don't say anything to him about it." "My lips are sealed" Gertrud replied with a proud smile. Oswald grinned back gratefully, his mind already racing, already imagining the moment when Edward would hopefully say yes.

  
*************************************************************************************

  
"Is everything alright, Oswald?" Ed asked anxiously, looking across the table at his boyfriend who had dark circles under his eyes. He could tell that Oswald hadn't been sleeping very well of late and there was obviously something preying upon his mind which, considering what they had all been through, wasn't surprising. Still, Edward couldn't help but worry. "I'm fine, Ed" Oswald assured him with a smile so bright it made his eyes shine like diamonds "but thank you for your concern. It does not go unappreciated." Ed nodded. "I'm glad to hear it" he replied, reaching across the table to grasp Oswald's hand gently. He could tell that Penguin was hiding something from him, that he wasn't being 100% honest with him. Ever since their fight over Gertrud's kidnapping, and in spite of Oswald's forgiveness, Oswald had become some what emotionally distant despite seeming as doting and attentive as ever on the outside. Edward just hoped that in time he would be able to reassure his boyfriend of his devotion to him, given time.

  
"And how are you today, Ms Kapelput?" Ed asked Gertrud cheerily, still falling back into formalities occasionally despite himself. Besides, it didn't hurt to be polite. Gertrud laughed. "Wonderful" she practically purred "Our hero. You saved my life and are so nice to my darling Oswald." Edward blushed scarlet. She had taken to mentioning her rescue whenever she saw him, which was often, and although he very much enjoyed the praise he didn't have the foggiest idea of how to respond to it. "Well Oswald is a wonderful man" Ed said finally, making subtle eye contact with the object of his affections "and I love him very much." Oswald almost choked on his tea as he stared back at Ed adoringly. There was a moments silence.

  
"I forgot the sugar" Gertrud cried suddenly with an over exaggerated gasp "I go get it." "Mother..." Oswald began, eyes wide with panic but she had already disappeared to the kitchen, leaving the two men alone. Which, of course, had been her plan all along. There was an awkward pause during which Oswald silently prayed that the ground would just swallow him up whole. Ever since he had told his mother about his intentions to propose she had been doing this a lot, making excuses to leave the room in the hope that it would spur him on. It did nothing to help his confidence. "She's been acting a bit off lately. Probably shock. After all, she has been through a terrible ordeal" Oswald told Ed hurriedly as he stared down at his own shoes nervously, all to aware how feeble his excuse sounded. Ed was bound to see straight through it. If he did, however, he had the good grace not to show it.

  
"Thank you, Ed. For finding her. I don't know how I'll ever repay you" he added in a whisper. "I've told you, Oswald" Ed insisted "you don't need to keep thanking me. I never would have let any harm come to her if I could help it. I'll always be there for you, both of you. I hope you know that." Oswald swallowed as Ed smiled at him tenderly. It should be such an easy thing to say yet every time he tried he just found himself tongue tied. "Ed, I..." he gasped, ready to pour his heart out to the man he loved yet seemingly unable to manage it. Edward waited patiently and expectantly whilst Oswald tried, and failed, to regain his composure.

  
"Oh look" Penguin cried suddenly, seeing an opportunity to escape and seizing it "the sugar was here all along. I had better go and tell mother, she's probably got herself stuck trying to search the top shelf again. You know what she's like." He excused himself from the table and promptly shut himself in the kitchen where he didn't even have a chance to breath before his mother descended on him excitedly. "He said yes!" she squealed. "Shhh" Oswald hissed, flapping his hands around desperately in an attempt to get her to keep her voice down "I haven't asked him yet." "Why not?" Gertrud asked incredulously. "It's not the right time" Oswald insisted. Gertrud put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Oh, and could you try not to be so obvious?" Penguin snapped unthinkingly "Now he's definitely going to know that something's up."

  
"Oswald!"

  
Oswald jumped at the unusually sharp tone in his mothers voice before burying his face in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry mother" he mumbled sadly. He'd gotten so caught up in his own problems that he had taken his stress out on her which was the last thing she needed after everything she had been through. She deserved so much better than what he gave her. "He'll say yes" Gertrud whispered reassuringly as she stroked his hair. Taking a deep breath Oswald stepped back and smiled at her gratefully before leading the way back to the breakfast table.

  
Edward looked up as they re-entered the room, quickly shoving his hands under the table in a vain attempt to pretend that he hadn't just been rearranging the tableware. A nervous habit of his that Oswald had been well acquainted with since their first 'date.' He smiled fondly. "Sorry about that" Oswald said. "That's quite alright" Ed replied before getting to his feet also "Unfortunately though Oswald I'm afraid we are going to have to get going. We have that meeting with the man who's in charge of outfitting the club in an hour. I actually meant for us to set off sooner but I must have lost track of time. It's such a shame to cut breakfast short but I'm afraid it's unavoidable." Oswald held back a sigh. This morning was turning into a bit of a mess to say the least. Why was one little question proving so hard to ask? Still, he had all the time I the world to get it right. "Of course, we should set off at once" Oswald said before kissing his mother goodbye.

  
******************************************************************************************

  
"Shoot him now."

  
"What?"

  
"What?"

  
"You said shoot him" Zsasz said exasperatedly "I thought this was the guy who was supposed to be 'sending a message.' Weren't we just going to cut his hands off?" "No! Yes! I don't know" Penguin cried distractedly as he paced up and down "Just do something to him, I don't care what. I'm going to go and wait outside." Zsasz rolled his eyes as his boss walked out of the room before turning to his victim. "It's nothing personal" he assured him with a sigh as he reached for his weapons.

  
Oswald leant against the wall outside, running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly as he listened to the piecing screams coming from inside. It was getting harder and harder for him to remain focussed lately. He needed to get a grip.

  
"Boy trouble?"

  
Zsasz had appeared at his side, having finished the job. "I shot the guys fingers off. Thought it was quite a good compromise seeing as you couldn't decide" Zsasz added casually whilst giving Penguin a side ways look. Oswald glared at him. "What do we have next?" he asked. "Nothing" the assassin replied cheerfully "That's it for today. Do you wanna go and get a milkshake?" Oswald blinked at him for a moment in disbelief, sure that he had misheard. "What?" he gasped incredulously. "Milkshake. You want one?" Zsasz said, nodding pointedly in the direction of the car "We can talk about your boy problems if you want." "I do not have boy problems and we are not getting a milkshake. Don't be absurd, Victor" Oswald snapped. Zsasz shrugged.

 

 

"Here."

  
The waitress plonked two glasses down roughly on the table and slouched off without another word. Definitely not service with a smile. Oswald looked around the 50s dinner that he currently found himself in, wondering how on earth Zsasz had talked him into this. Was this what a mid-life crisis felt like?, he wondered over dramatically. Slurp! Zsasz took a long and noisy sip of his drink through a bright pink curly straw before beaming at Oswald pleasantly. "Come on, you've got chocolate. That's the best one" he said, giving Oswald a pointed look. Penguin rolled his eyes before grudgingly taking a sip of his drink. It was actually really nice, not that he was going to admit it.

  
"So, your guy?" Zsasz prompted after a pause. "I'm going to ask Ed to marry me" Oswald answered finally, deciding that he might as well embrace the strange turn that his day had taken. Zsasz grinned like a child in a toyshop who'd just been told he could buy whatever he wanted. "Does your mum know?" Zsasz asked excitedly "Have you brought a ring yet? Can I be best man?" "Wait, slow down" Penguin ordered, wrong footed by the mans enthusiasm. "Butch would make a terrible best man" Zsasz muttered critically. "Enough" Oswald interrupted "The matter of best man will be settled when the engagement is official. No, I have not brought a ring because I haven't decided how I'm going to ask him yet. And of course I have my mothers blessing, what sort of person do you take me for?"

  
Zsasz held up his hands in a placating gesture, grinning broadly. "Asking him is easy, I don't see what there is to decide" he admitted "We just do the same as we do with everything else. Make the proposal and if he doesn't like it then I'll change his mind. Simple." Penguin hid his face in despair at the level of stupidity he was currently being subjected to. "This isn't business we're talking about, Victor" he sighed "Also, lets get this clear now. You are never to hurt Ed. Do you understand? Never!" "Good because I like that guy. He's nice" Zsasz replied happily.

  
There was an awkward silence. "You could just invite him to dinner" he suggested finally. Penguin frowned slightly as he considered the idea, glad that they were finally talking sense. "It's a bit ordinary, don't you think?" Oswald asked. "It's traditional. You're a traditional sort of guy, in some ways" Zsasz pointed out casually. Penguin nodded. He had a point. "Dinner it is" Oswald announced decisively. "Great, can I come? I want to watch" said Zsasz cheerful. Oswald groaned.

  
******************************************************************************************

  
"Do you ever think about the future?"

  
Ed hummed quietly as he considered the question, pulling Oswald closer as he did so. Edward had managed to convince Oswald, who had been reluctant to spend time away from his mother during the evenings since his mothers abduction, to come round to his apartment for a couple of hours. Whether Oswald wanted to admit it or not he needed some time to relax, his stress was obviously starting to get too much for him and Ed refused to believe the other mans assurances that 'everything was fine.' He wasn't stupid. So, after a fair amount of arguing and stubbornness on both sides Oswald had grudgingly accepted defeat and they now found themselves lying on top of the patchwork quilt on Edward's bed were they enjoying the quiet comfort of being in each others arms.

  
"I used to" Ed replied finally "the past and present were always too painful to dwell on so I used to dream about what the years ahead might hold for me. Once I left home and moved to Gotham, however, I found I was too busy trying to figure out who I actually was to worry about the future. Now I just don't see much point." Oswald traced a finger gently along one of the pinstripes on Ed's suit with sad thoughtfulness as he let this sink in. "And why does it seem pointless now?" he asked curiously. He himself spent pretty much every waking moment planning ahead, always had done. It surprised him that Ed took such a casual view of it all. "I put my trust in fate" Ed replied simply "As far as I can see I'm right were I need to be and that's with you. Whatever happens we will face it together which is just as it should be. As long as I have you I don't need anything else for my future to be happy so I see no reason to worry about it."

  
Edward shuffled round slightly so that he could smile at Oswald brightly before planting a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. Penguin stared back at him, tears in his eyes and his heart racing. He felt as though he could scarcely breath. It was moments like this that he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Oswald debated whether now would be a good time to ask Ed, the weight of the ring box in his pocket suddenly feeling more obvious to him than before. After all, that had been the reason he had brought up this conversation topic in the first place, as a way to see how Ed possibly perceived their relationship heading in the future. Whether he seemed as though he was ready to commit and, given his responses, Oswald was hopeful that that was the case. The moment was quite perfect for a proposal. Quiet, intimate and meaningful.

  
"Ed, there is something important that I have been meaning to say to you" he began hesitantly only to find himself rendered speechless with nerves. "Yes?" Ed prompted gently but Penguin was already experiencing cold feet. No, he couldn't do this now and risk ruining this wonderful moment between them. He would revert back to the plan that he and Zsasz had originally cooked up and propose over dinner. That was the proper way to do things. Still, it bothered him that he was having such a hard time asking such a simple little question. Now he knew how the term 'hopelessly' in love came to be. He truly was hopeless. "You know what? I forget" Oswald chuckled after a pause "Don't you hate it when that happens?" Ed raised an eyebrow as he scrutinised his boyfriend with growing curiosity. "That never happens to me" he replied. "Now I can believe that" Oswald said with a soft smile as Ed moved closer and sealed their lips in a kiss.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
"No. Absolutely not."

  
"Come on boss" Zsasz whined "we want to see what happens." Gertrud nodded in agreement. Penguin glared at Zsasz. He was becoming a bad influence. "This a private and personal moment between me and Ed, one which I want to be absolutely perfect. However, it will certainly not be perfect if you insist on spying on us like it's some sort of peep show!" he snapped, now sorely wishing that he had kept Zsasz blissfully ignorant about his plans. Heaving a heavy sigh Oswald then turned to his mother and his expression instantly softened. "Don't worry mother" he told her kindly "I'll be sure to tell you the minute he accepts then we can all celebrate together. I promise. It's just that this is something that I need to do by myself." Gertrud patted his cheek fondly as she beamed at him proudly. "Of course my little Kapelput" she cooed.

  
It was as he enveloped her in a grateful hug that Oswald heard the sound of Ed's keys in the door. He quickly shooed his two 'wingmen' into the next room and shut the door behind them before turning to grin sheepishly at his date who raised an eyebrow sceptically. When Oswald had called him to arrange their meal together tonight he had put a lot of emphasis on the fact that they would be alone yet it seemed that Gertrud and Zsasz had been rather reluctant to leave. Ed felt sure that he had saw Zsasz wink at him as Oswald shoved had shoved him out the door and Edward couldn't help but wonder what was going on. What did Oswald have planned? On the surface it just seemed like a romantic meal for two, the dim candle light bathing Oswald's face in a soft warm glow that made his eyes sparkle as he pulled out Ed's chair and gestured for him to sit down, but Ed couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than that.

  
"Mother wont be joining us" Oswald informed Ed hurriedly as he took the seat opposite him "She's very tired. Besides, there is something I have been meaning to discuss with you for some weeks now and I feel that now might be the perfect time." Oswald knew that he should probably take things slowly, allow Edward to relax and enjoy the overly extravagant meal set in front of them before even hinting at any serious topic of discussion, but every second the true nature his feelings went unsaid felt like eternity. He had thought that given that they had been together for a while now that it wouldn't be so scary, that the trust and affection they had for each other would be reassuring enough to make proposing a simple and relatively stress free matter. He couldn't have been more wrong. Despite all the things he had seen and done in his life Oswald could recall very few times when he had been more scared than he was now.

  
As Penguin silently threated about all the things that could possibly go wrong during a dinner party Ed couldn't help but smile slightly. Perhaps now he would finally know what it was that had causing Oswald so many sleepless nights. He had tried his best to figure it out himself and had come up with several theories but none that he were confident in. Some of them were more wishful thinking than anything else, he felt sure of it. "I knew there was something" he replied, avoiding his bowl of soup with difficulty as he leant forward, staring at Oswald intently "Whatever it is Oswald, I want you to know that you have my full support." Oswald flashed him a small appreciative smile before self consciously taking a sip of wine. "I know" he said carefully "and I am very grateful for everything you have done for me since we met and all that you continue to do for me as well. You are my truest and dearest friend, Ed, and I love you very much." Pushing the already forgotten food to the side slightly, Ed reached across the table and grasped Oswald's hands gently. "Let me assure you that your feelings are recuperated" he practically gushed "My life since I met you has been infinitely more happy than anything that came before it. Not only have you been kind and attentive towards me but you have believed in me right from the start. You have shown me the sort of person I am capable of being, someone worth being with a life worth living. I've learnt so much from you and I will forever be indebted to you for that. I could never have imagined that I would be so lucky to share my life with someone like you."

  
Waving aside this flood of rambling compliments, Oswald thought to maintain his composure as tears of happiness threated to leak from the corners of his eyes. Geez, couldn't Ed just let him finish for once? As wonderful as it was to know that Edward felt so strongly about him Penguin doubted he'd ever get the chance to pop the question at this rate. All too aware of the suspense filled silence that now hung over them and the fact that they were no doubt being eavesdropped on by an eager audience of two, Penguin cleared his throat before forcing himself to continue.

  
"Now the climate in Gotham, as we both know, is very unbalanced and dangerous at present" he began and he couldn't help but smirk as Ed did a double take. Ed had foreseen several directions which this conversation could go but business was not one he had anticipated and he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He had been hoping for something more. He didn't have long to feel dejected, however, as Oswald concluded his statement his meaning became clear. "In times like this, trust matters more than ever" Penguin said frankly "and I trust you more than pretty much anyone. From almost the very beginning I have held you in great affection but that night when you saved my mother from that monster Galavan, that night I realised just how much you mean to me. You have become such an important part of my life and I don't ever want to loose you. I know now, for certain, what I have suspected for some time. You are 'the one'."

  
He paused, breathless and slightly afraid as he braced himself for what he was about to say next. This moment would change everything. "Ed...I" Oswald whisper tentatively, reaching inside his trouser pocket for the black velvet ring box. "Yes, Oswald?" Ed asked eagerly, eyes wide with excitement. He knew that what he was wishing for would never happen, it was too good to be true, but he couldn't stop himself from hoping. Oswald opened his mouth to respond but before he could say another word the door to the kitchen burst open and Gertrud and Zsasz rushed in, grinning and clapping delightedly. "Congrats you guys" Zsasz cried happily, producing handfuls of rose petals from seemingly out of thin air and tossing them in everyone's faces, some landing in the long since abandoned dinner but most of them collecting in Oswald's hair. "I'm so proud" Gertrud sobbed joyfully as she hugged her son tightly. Neither of them had noticed the furious and devastated look on Oswald's face.

  
"Why were you listening at the door?" Oswald snapped as he rounded on Zsasz "Can't a guy have a little privacy?" "Well we had to know when he accepted so we knew when it was time to come and congratulate you" Zsasz pointed out "Don't you want to celebrate?" Oswald glared at the assassin angrily as he tried to shake the rose petals out of his hair with little success. "Well perhaps you should get your ears tested, Victor" he snapped "because I haven't actually asked him yet." Zsasz's face fell almost comically as Gertrud gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth in horror. "Oh dear" she gasped sorrowfully. "Awkward" Victor muttered in agreement. Oswald sighed, looking tired and defeated, before turning to address Ed.

  
"I had everything planned out perfectly" he said dejectedly "As you can see though, things haven't gone to plan." "Well perhaps that is for the best" Ed replied with a hopeful smile "After all, if my guess is right then perhaps this a moment that is better when shared." Oswald raised an eyebrow. "You've been trying to deduce what I've been trying to tell you the whole time?" he asked, half exasperated, half amused. "For the past few weeks actually" Ed admitted "I was worried about you, you know." Oswald smiled at him fondly before finally bring out the box that contained the ring and opened it with a flourish to reveal a magnificent ring of black gold set with emeralds. Ed was right. This was something that he wanted his mother to be with him for. He was glad actually that his plan hadn't worked out. This way was better.

  
"I'm a form of alliance, a legal bond and promise. I'm a symbol of mutual trust and an indication of great affection. What am I?"

  
It was hardly a masterpiece, riddles had never been his strong suit. Yet Edward had gone bright red and was stuttering hopelessly as he tried to answer, looking as though he was about to explode. "M-marriage?" Ed breathed as he stared from the ring to Oswald in astonishment. Although by the end of the night he had suspected the proposal, Edward still found himself practically lost for words. Penguin grinned. "Yes" he replied "Ed Nygma, you are most brilliant, kind, intelligent and wonderful man I have ever met. I love you and I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you. With that in mind, I was wondering whether you would do me the honour of becoming my husband?" "Yes!" Ed cried happily as he pulled Oswald into a passionate kiss.

  
"Can we celebrate now?" Zsasz asked when they finally broke apart. "Yes Victor, we can" Oswald replied, slightly pink in the face, before pressing his lips gently against Ed's once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're engaged!!! Surprise. :) So yeah, we have finally got to the main reason why I wrote this sequel in the first place. Geez, this chapter was so hard. Still, it got posted in the end and during pride month too! Yay. Happy pride month everyone. <3 Also, as of now, this is the longest fic I have ever written. Wow. Thank you for reading!


	8. A failed assassin is just an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, quick announcement.  
> All of hallucination Ed's dialogue will be in BOLD font.  
> There is also another hallucination and their dialogue will be in ITALIC font.  
> We will be finding out a bit more about Ed's abusive childhood, about his dad and how he feels about it so be prepared. (I know I put stuff in the tags but I thought I might as well mention it again anyway. It's been a while since that subject has popped up in the fic.)

 

 

 "Look out, here comes trouble."

 

 

Bullock and Gordon watched as Victor Zsasz walked into the room, glancing round quickly before making a beeline for them. Jim swallowed nervously. This could not be good. "Something happen between you and Penguin that you want to tell me about?" Harvey muttered, shooting Jim a questioning look. "No but then you the last one to visit him" Jim replied harshly "Perhaps it was something you did." Bullock blanched, he hadn't thought of that. "Morning" said Zsasz brightly, greeting them with an enthusiastic smile. "What do you want, Victor?" Jim practically snarled. He wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible before Barnes noticed their unwelcome visitor. Harvey, the other hand, had to fight the urge to hide his face in his hands. It was at times like this when he wished he had been assigned a partner with better survival instincts. Jim always seemed to approach a situation determined to get them both killed.

 

Zsasz cocked his head to one side like a confused dog, obviously wrong footed by the frosty reception. "I am here, as best man, to deliver your invitations to the boss's wedding" he replied, handing over two green and purple envelopes. "He felt that it was unlike that you would attend without your friend here so it was decided to simply invite him too" Zsasz explained to Jim whilst Bullock gaped at his invitation with a facial expression reminiscent of a dead fish. "Penguin and Nygma are getting hitched?" Harvey gasped incredulously. Zsasz nodded proudly.

 

"Well wish them congratulations from me."

 

The three men turned to see Lee and Kristen lurking near by and it was obvious that they had been eaves dropping. "Lee Thompkins and Kristen Kringle?" Zsasz asked curiously to everyone's surprise. "Y-yes. What can I do for you?" Kristen stammered. Everyone at the GCPD knew of Zsasz's fearful reputation. "Invitations" Zsasz replied cheerfully as he handed over two more envelopes "Ed said that 'Miss Kringle can bring a plus one if she wants'." Kristen smiled at the thoughtful gesture as she gingerly accepted her invitation. "Please tell Edward thank you from me but that I am more than happy attending unaccompanied" she muttered. After what had happened with Dougherty she had decided that she had had enough of relationships, at least for a while.

 

"Hey, how come I don't get a plus one?" Harvey asked indignantly. "Because you're Jim's plus one" Lee teased. Both Kristen and Zsasz burst out laughing whilst Jim became suddenly engrossed in the current state of his shoe laces. "Ha ha, very funny" Bullock drawled, obviously not impressed.

 

There was an awkward silence then Zsasz clapped his hands together with the air of a man determined to get back to business. "Now, obviously you guys have a lot to do around here..." he began but Jim cut across him, seeing an opportunity and seizing it. "Yes and although we really appreciate the invitations we are simply too busy to attend. Please give Penguin our sincerest apologise" he explained hurriedly with a fake smile that looked more like a painful grimace. Bullock nodded vigorously in agreement, catching onto Jim's plan straight away. Neither of them wanted to go and were desperate for any excuse to miss it. Lee shook her head disapprovingly but before she could say anything Zsasz had put all plans of skiving off the ceremony on ice.

 

"Which is why, if any of you come across anything in your schedules that clashes with the wedding come and let me know so that I can arrange for your work schedules to be changed" Zsasz continued as though Jim had never spoken and his meaning was clear. Still, they couldn't help but feel that this was quite extreme lengths to go to just to get Jim and Bullock the day off work. Sure those two were bound to try and get themselves knee deep in a case on purpose to escape going but to risk the wrath of Barnes by interfering at the GCPD seemed unnecessarily dangerous. "Did Penguin ask you to do that?" asked Lee curiously. "Oh no, it's my own personal choice" Zsasz assured her "I want the big day to be perfect and that means all guest present and accounted for. You are, of course, excused if you are dead or in hospital. Ill and dead people are so boring at parties." He shook his head and sighed as they all stared at him incredulously. Then he grinned at them broadly and left with a parting wave.

 

"Well I don't care what that whack job says, I'm not going" Bullock said with much bravado. "Neither am I" Jim agreed but he soon relented under Lee's cold stare. "Yes you are. You are accompanying me and you will stay ad be nice" she insisted. "Well if I'm going then Bullock has to come too" he whined, sounding like a spoiled five year old. "No way" Bullock protested. "It's just a wedding" Kristen said, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. Bullock stared at her for a moment in disbelief and it was clear what he was going to say next but to Jim and Lee's horror they were unable to silence him in time.

 

"I'm just not a wedding person" he retorted "Why are you so keen to go anyway? You do realise we are talking about the guy who killed and chopped up your late boyfriend then tried to strangle you to death." Kristen went white then red with rage, tears sparkling in her eyes as her breath came in short, sharp gasps and her hand shook. "Do you seriously think that you need to remind me of that?!" she cried "Do you think that those things don't still haunt me? Nothing will ever change that but Edward has tried everything he can to put things right and if that can be good enough for me then it should be good enough for you too. So yes, I have given Edward a second chance which means that I will be going to his wedding. Not that it is any of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me."

 

With that she turned on her heels and stalked off without a backwards glance. As soon as she was out of earshot the other two rounded on Bullock who was already looking ashamed of himself. "That was bang out of order" Gordon snapped. "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth" Harvey replied, looking sheepish. "Kristen is the one you need to apologise to, not us" Lee told him coldly. She looked livid. Bullock pulled a face but accepted defeat and ran after Kristen. Jim and Lee looked at each other and sighed. Neither of them doubted that this wedding was bound to end in disaster.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

"Have you managed to find a decent tailor yet?"

 

"No, I'm afraid not but I'll keep looking."

 

"I hope we do manage to find someone soon because I refuse to walk down the aisle looking like this" Penguin grumbled, gesturing in disgust at the immaculate black suit he was currently wearing. Ed grinned. "Well I think you look quite dashing just the way you are" he replied smoothly "Wouldn't you agree, Gertrud?" "So hansom" Oswald's mother cooed proudly. Oswald rolled his eyes exasperatedly but his face had gone bright pink so he was obviously secretly pleased. He was almost as bad as Ed when it came to praise although he tried hard not to show it. He didn't want any old thug thinking they could get around him with just a few pretty words.

 

"Well, apart from that everything seems to be going relatively to plan" said Oswald happily. Organising a wedding wasn't the hardest thing he'd ever done, not by a long shot, but that didn't mean it was easy and he relished any moment when things appeared to be going well. Edward grimaced slightly. "Actually, there is something I have been meaning to mention" he muttered nervously "Tabitha and Barbara have been asking to be invited to the ceremony too. God knows why. Their argument is that seeing as they are helping with the reception they should be allowed to come to the actual service too." Oswald groaned, mulling it over.

 

Giving Tabitha and Barbara jobs at the Iceberg Lounge hadn't been an idea he had been particularly keen on, right from the start. It was a question of security more than anything. Tabitha was a dangerous adversary to have so keeping her close was hardly down to personal preference. After all, murdering her brother didn't automatically make her an ally. However, having her close meant that she was easier to observe which was preferable to having her disappear into the dark where she could jump out and stab them in the back at any moment. Better to keep your enemies where you could see them, that way you would always be one step ahead. As it turned out, however, Barbara and Tabitha were actually quite good at managing the club so it wasn't all bad.

 

"I guess so" Oswald replied at length "but they are sitting at the back." Ed laughed quietly. He never failed to be impressed by Penguin's ability to balance work and pleasure, a skill most would take for granted but one which was invaluable when it came to life in Gotham, especially for people in their line of work. Ed still had so much he could learn from the man who had stolen his heart and he was delighted that now he would have a lifetime to do just that.

 

Whilst Edward was happily daydreaming, however, Oswald was staring at his mother in concern. Her smile had faded only to be replaced by a sad and fearful look which she was trying desperately to hide. Now, given her recent struggles it was only natural that she might fall into melancholy from time to time but both Oswald and Ed had noticed that it had only started happening after their engagement and they were both suitably worried. They had assured her that just because Oswald was getting married that didn't mean that he was abandoning her, that they would all be happy and safe together and they wouldn't have trouble from nasty people like Galavan ever again, but even their best efforts to reassure her had made no difference. There was something on her mind that was troubling her and Oswald couldn't stand being kept in the dark a moment longer.

 

"What's wrong mother?" he asked quietly, scooting closer to her on the tiny sofa "If you are worried about Tabitha then I can assure you, I will not let her lay a finger..." "It's not her" Gertrud muttered as she fiddled with the beads of her necklace anxiously "Oswald, there is something I need to tell you. Something I should have said long ago." Penguin's mouth fell open slightly in surprise and panic. This couldn't be good. Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, suddenly aware that his presence might not be welcome. This sounded like a private matter. "I'll just go and make some more tea" he announced as he made to leave but Gertrud called him back. "No, you stay" she said urgently "You are family now." Feeling both curious and extremely touched Edward sat himself down on the edge of an armchair as he waited expectantly to hear what she had to say. "What do you mean, mother? What should you have told me?" Oswald asked, taking hold of her hands gently. "It's your father" she replied. "He died when I was a baby" her son said, oblivious as to how an event that happened so long ago could have relevance now.

 

Then, to Oswald and Ed's amazement, Gertrud shook her head before launching into a story she had kept secret for years. It was the tale of a man called Elijah Van Dahl who had fallen in love with a servant but his parents had disapproved of the match and had pulled the two of them apart. They had told their son that the woman he loved would be well cared for but only if they never tried to contact one another ever again. So that is what happened. The man spent the rest of his life in the lap of luxury in a mansion just outside the city, where he remained to this day, unaware that the servant girl who had been banished by his parents so long ago had been carrying his child. It was like something from a fairy tale. Ed was some what sceptical to say the least but Oswald hung on off his mothers every word from start to finish.

 

"I meant to tell you as soon as you were grown but... I was scared you would not forgive the lie. The lie I though was best. But now you are getting married you should know. You should have your father with you. I'm sorry I never told you" Gertrud finished tearfully. Oswald pulled her into a tight hug, insisting that she had nothing to apologise for as he tried to come to terms with this revelation. He had a father. Emotionally exhausted from reliving the past, Gertrud soon retired to her room to have a lie down, leaving Ed and Oswald alone at last.

 

"This is incredible" Oswald breathed. "If it is true, of course" Ed replied automatically before seeing the look on his boyfriends face and back tacking hastily. "Are you calling my mother a liar?!" Penguin snapped, glaring at him. "No, of course I'm not. I'm just saying that she might have been lied to and she might not even know it. I mean come on. This whole parents disapproving of the match, 'doomed romance' thing is just a bit too tragic Shakespeare, don't you think? My theory is that the man got her pregnant but didn't want to take responsibility for it so he told her some fairy tale to keep her quiet. A common practice when it comes to rich boys, or so I've read in books" Ed replied, cruel, cynical and sounding inexplicably angry.

 

On the inside he was screaming, wishing that Gertrud had just kept her mouth shut. He knew she had meant well but fathers were bad news and Oswald didn't need all that pain in his life. Things would have been infinitely better for everyone if she had continued to keep the truth a secret.

 

Oswald raised an eyebrow sceptically. Ed could very well be right, he often was, but Oswald needed to know for sure. "Well when we see him we can ask him" he said as he got up off the sofa and headed for the door "Are you coming or not?" Ed gaped at him. He seriously wasn't going to just turn up on the guys doorstep to question him, was he? I f he was then there was no way Edward could let him go on his own. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked as he trailed after Penguin reluctantly.

 

********************************************************************************************

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ed asked for what felt like the billionth time as they walked up the quiet, leaf strewn drive to Van Dahl manor. "Ok, spit it out. What's up?" Oswald demanded, stopping on the doorstep to look at him in frustration.

 

I don't want you to get hurt, Edward thought to himself but he couldn't tell his boyfriend that. Oswald would simply shrug it off, insisting that he could look after himself. He was like that. Stubborn and independent, which were some of the many things that Ed loved about him but it made situations like this difficult.

 

"I just don't see what good could come from this" he replied slowly "I mean, I can understand being curious certainly but why do you need to go and talk to him and why right now? We could easily get someone to find information on him for us if that's all you want and personally I can't see how it could be anything else. A man who effectively abandoned his girlfriend is unlikely to be the sort of person you want in your life. I would never let anyone become between me and the person I loved yet he let his parents not only separate them but make it so that they could never contact each other again. I just can't see how he could have truly loved her if he was willing to let that happen. He must either be a liar or a disloyal coward which makes him bad news either way. Why on earth would you want a father like that?"

 

Oswald sighed as he entwined their fingers. He knew that Ed was making a lot of sense but he just couldn't help it, he needed to meet the man who might be his father, see him with his own eyes and demand the truth from him himself. It wasn't the most logical approach, he knew that, but it was something he just had to do. Oswald was also well aware that Ed probably had his own personal reasons why he was so apposed to this course of action, not that Edward would ever admit to them if he did. They had never gone into great detail when it came to Ed's past but Oswald knew what sort of man his fiancé's father had been and a little about how Ed had been treated as a child. Oswald had been so furious when he had found out that if it hadn't been for the fact that Edward's father had mysteriously 'disappeared' at around the same time that Ed had moved to the city then Penguin would have tracked him down and killed himself, ensuring that it was slow and unbelievably painful just like that monster deserved. It could very well be that the painful memories of his past were making it difficult for Ed to look at their current situation with a clear perspective. If that was the case then Oswald didn't blame him in the slightest but it did make him worry.

 

"I just want to hear his side of things, that's all" Oswald assured his boyfriend "and I trust my own judgement better than whatever some lackey could dig up for me. Now, I understand why you might not want to be a part of this so I wont mind in the slightest if you decide to go back home. I'll be just fine on my own. You have nothing to worry about I promise but as always I appreciate your concern. I just don't want you suffering on my behalf." He flashed Ed a reassuring smile before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. Ed groaned. There was no way he was going to win. "I'm staying with you" he replied decisively "We do this together or not at all." Penguin nodded before finally pressing the doorbell. There was no going back now. The barely dared to breath as they waited in heightened anticipation for someone to open the door. Please let no one be home, Ed silently begged. The universe, however, ignored his prayers because soon enough the door creaked open to reveal a feeble yet cheerful looking older man and it was clear just from looking at him that this man was indeed Oswald's father. They were very much alike.

 

"Hello, how may I help you?" the man asked, looking very surprised to see them. He was obviously unaccustomed to receiving visitors. "Are you Elijah Van Dahl?" Oswald asked, straight to the point as usual but with a smile which he very much hoped looked friendly. "Why yes, I am. I'm sorry but have we met?" Elijah replied. "No" Oswald chuckled nervously "but I believe we have a shared acquaintance. Gertrud Kapelput?" Elijah gasped. "Yes, I know Gertrud" he cried excitedly "although I haven't seen her for many years. Please come in."

 

"I'll have the maid bring some tea" Elijah told them as he ushered them into a small parlour and motioned for them to themselves down in a pair of squishy leather armchairs. "Now, how do you my dear Gertrud? Friends of hers I suppose" he asked conversationally as he lowered himself into his own seat. "Actually she's my mother" Oswald replied quickly "My name is Oswald Cobblepot and this is my fiancé, Ed Nygma." "Charmed" said Elijah, shaking Ed's hand warmly. If he recognised either of their names, which was more than a little likely considering how often Penguin was mentioned in the papers, he didn't show it. Ed couldn't help but find that suspicious. Elijah then gave a sad sort of smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Gertrud married. I have been so worried that she might have lead a lonely and miserable life. Do please give her my best wishes, congratulations on her marriage and my sincerest apologise for the way I treated her. She deserved better from me."

 

**"You don't say"** said a voice in Edward's head, dripping with sarcasm. Shut up, Ed thought viciously as he shook his head slightly in an attempt to silence his thoughts, I don't need your input. Luckily his two companions were too focussed on each other to notice his far from happy appearance. "My mother never married" Oswald said slowly as he waited for the penny to drop. Elijah nodded. Then realisation suddenly hit him and he stared at Oswald in amazement and disbelief. "How old are you?" he asked urgently, grabbing Oswald by the hand. "Thirty-one" Oswald replied with a smile. "Yes. Thirty-one years, that's about right" Elijah muttered distractedly before beaming at Oswald in delight.

 

The two of them began to talk excitedly and Elijah immediately began to tell his son his version of how thing between himself and Gertrud had ended. His story was the same as the one Oswald's mother had told them and he seemed genuinely heartbroken and guilt ridden about what had happened in the past. Elijah, it seemed, had no issue with admitting his faults. In fact, he openly called himself a coward for the way he had acted, stating that if he could go back and change things then he would in a heartbeat. Ed didn't buy it though. He knew this sort well. The ones who were all fond smiles, sympathy and compassion right up until the moment when the doors closed at which point you were lucky if survived the night. It was a painfully transparent act but one that always seemed to work. Not on Ed though and one thing was for sure, he would do whatever it took to make sure that Oswald didn't suffer as he had done. Elijah had to die.

 

Wait a minute, what was he thinking? Looking over at Oswald's happy face, Ed couldn't believe that such a thought had entered his head. Oswald's relationship with his father had to stop, that much was for certain, but to slaughter a member of Oswald's family was simply too cruel. Penguin would be devastated, especially seeing as he would likely be unable to understand why it was for the best. No, Edward couldn't do that to him. **"Sure you can"** the voice in his head told him **"and Oswald will thank you for it. You'll see."** "No" Ed muttered forcefully. That didn't sound right.

 

"Are you alright my boy?" Elijah asked suddenly, looking at Edward in concern. "Yes" Ed replied hurriedly "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Rising quickly from his chair he practically ran from the room as his two companions stared after him in confusion and, in Oswald's case, dismay. He knew Ed well enough to be able to tell that he was struggling. As soon as Ed came back from the bathroom they would go home, Oswald decided. He would figure out what to do about his father later and by himself. Oswald sighed. Bringing Ed here had been a terrible mistake, he felt sure of it.

 

Ed slammed the bathroom door shut behind him and leant against it wearily as he let out a heavy sigh. He needed space to think and he couldn't do that with the others around. Running his fingers miserably through his hair he walked over to the sink and, taking off his glasses, splashed some water on his face as he tried to clear his mind. Rubbing his eyes to rid them of water, Ed looked up into the bathroom mirror to find his reflection smiling back at him. The problem was that he himself wasn't smiling.

**"Long time no see"** his double said casually. "Leave me alone" Ed snapped as he buried his face in a towel, hoping that the vision would be gone when he emerged and put his glasses back on. No such luck unfortunately. "I don't need you" Ed insisted angrily but his reflection merely shook it's head sadly.

 

**"You created me as a coping mechanism for moments just like this. Of course you need me."**

 

"I was just a child then."

 

**"And being an adult suddenly stops the pain? We both know that's not true. Besides, the world doesn't revolve around you. I'm actually here for Oswald."**

 

"Don't act like you care" Ed said harshly. Hallucination Edward gave an over dramatic gasp, holding his hand to his heart whilst wearing a pained expression on his face. **"I'm you, remember? Which means that I love him just as much as you do"** he replied, looking scandalised. "killing someone's father. Funny way of showing love" Ed scoffed but his disapproval, as usual, didn't seem to affect his doppelganger one jolt. **"That man will break him"** his reflection snarled **"We cannot let that happen and we wont. We were better off once we got our old man out of the way and Oswald will be too when we get rid of his."** "No, there has to be another way and when I find it, which I will, I'll do it without your help" Ed spat before turning to leave.

 

_"You always were such a fucking disappointment."_

 

Edward stood frozen to the spot, fear and rage coursing through his veins. He could never forget that voice. "I'd rather be a disappointment than degrade myself to your appalling standards" Ed replied coldly, putting on a brave façade needlessly. After all, there wasn't really anyone else there. _"Always acting so high and mighty. Always convinced that you're better than everyone else. Don't kid yourself, you're just a weak and pathetic loser"_ the vision of Edward's father growled. That glare was enough to bring tears to his eyes but despite his quaking knees Ed stood his ground. "I am better than you" he insisted "After all, I'm the one who is still alive. I wasn't so weak that night, was I? The night when I took that knife from the kitchen and drove it straight through that black hole that you called a heart. You know, I don't even think of your death as murder, I was simply making sure that justice was finally served and I'm not sure I'd find a single person who would disagree with me. So be disappointed in me all you like but you have no power over me anymore." Once again he turned to leave.

 

_"You can pretend as much as you like but you'll never be anything more than a freak. The world would be better off without you."_

 

"SHUT UP!"

 

Edward lashed out in blind rage, the glass of the mirror shattering and the cabinet door left hanging off its hinges from the impact of Ed's fist. Cut and bloodied hands gripping the edge of the sink, Ed took shallow ragged breaths as his tears dripped slowly down his face before hitting the porcelain basin with a soft 'plink.' There was a ringing silence. That decided it, Elijah had to die. How to do it though? Ed was tempted to turn it into an elaborate and very painful affair but with Oswald in the picture that wasn't an option. Perhaps something more subtle was required, poison perhaps?

 

Having washed his injured hands and cleaned up the bathroom as best as he could, Ed made his way back onto the landing with the intention of returning to the parlour. He had left Oswald's side for far too long. It was just as he was about to head downstairs that Edward over heard something that changed his plans slightly.

 

"Something has to be done about that brat."

 

Drawing back into the shadows so as to remain unobserved, Ed craned his neck to catch a glimpse of who was speaking. "What do you mean?" asked Charles, looking confused. Sasha rolled her eyes as she elbowed him in the ribs exasperatedly. "If that man truly is Elijah's son then that makes him Elijah's only blood relative" Grace hissed angrily "He could ruin everything for us. I didn't spend this long trying to rid the world of that doddery old fool for some stranger to come along and steal the money right from under our noses." Edward gasped silently. So, he wasn't the only one in the house who had murder on their mind? "What are you going to do?" asked Sasha. "Well hopefully we'll be able to find a way to come between them. It would certainly save any unwanted attention. If, however, that fails then we will simply have to kill both of them" Grace relied coldly, her expression ruthless. Ed's blood ran cold at the thought of what this woman and her pathetic brood might be planning for Oswald. One thing was for sure, they wouldn't get away with it. However, they might have their uses. They obviously shared a common goal as far as Elijah was concerned. Ed began to formulate plan of his own as he made his way down the stairs to join them, coughing loudly to announce his presence to the group of conspirators.

 

"Relax" he said as they looked up at him in alarm "I'd just like to say that when it comes to Elijah, I want in. As for Oswald, lets just say that I could be very useful when it comes to persuading him not to get involved and trust me, he is the last person you want to be up against. He may not care about this inheritance you're talking about but if he even so much as suspects you of killing his father then you can kiss that money and your lives goodbye. Trust me, you need me." "You must be the fiancé" Grace drawled, looking him up and down suspiciously "Now why on earth should I trust you?" "I'd hardly be talking to you about this at all if I wasn't serious " Ed snapped impatiently "The fact of the matter is that we both want Elijah dead as soon as possible, unless of course you want to give him time to change his will. It only makes sense that we team up. You help me get rid of Oswald's father and in return I'll ensure that you stay alive long enough to enjoy that money you want so much. You see, the man you plan to murder is the father of the Penguin, the most powerful criminal in Gotham. If you're to stand a chance of survival then you'll need me. Oswald trusts me completely so I'll be able to draw suspicion away from you. By all means, try and do it without my help if you want but the bottom line is that you need me. So how about we just get on with it?"

 

Charles, it seemed, had gotten lost early on in the conversation and was just gaping at Edward like a fish out of water whilst Sasha simply glared at him, clearly unconvinced. Grace, on the other hand, seemed to be considering his offer carefully. She had heard of Penguin's reputation, only small snippets that she had picked up during her occasional shopping trips to the city, but it was enough to make her rethink her approach. If that was really who they were dealing with then they would need all the help they could get if they didn't want to attract attention, whether it be from the police, the mob or anyone else. She turned to Edward. "What is your plan exactly?" she asked stiffly. Ed grinned wickedly.

 

 

"Oswald?"

 

"Ed, you were gone for so long that I had worried you had gotten lost" Oswald cried with a chuckle that didn't quite mask theconcerned look on his face. "I just needed a chance to clear my head. This house is so big and has a lot of fascinating architecture so I had a little wander around" Ed lied effortlessly with a small smile. "I understand" Oswald replied gently "and I appreciate your companionship on this trip. However, I am sure my father and his family must be awfully busy and we have already taken up much of their time. We should probably be on our way." "Please don't leave on my account" Ed exclaimed. He could see that Oswald was trying to look after him but at the moment he couldn't really appreciate his boyfriends kindness as it was ruining his plans. "By all means, stay as long as you like" Elijah said warmly "We would be delighted at the company, wouldn't we Grace?" Grace nodded, her forced smile more like a grimace. Her acting skills left a lot to be desired.

 

"Actually Oswald, there is something I wanted to ask you" Ed added quietly "a favour." "Name it" Oswald insisted with a tender look in his eyes that said that he would give Edward anything that he wanted in the world. It astounded Ed sometimes how a man so cautious and almost down right paranoid trusted him so blindly. It left an ache in his heart, knowing how he was abusing Oswald's feelings this way, but he had no choice. Ed cleared his throat nervously then continued.

 

"I'll admit that when I first heard about your father I was distressed to say the least" he said slowly "but seeing how happy he makes you has convinced me to give him a chance and, hopefully, to get to know him a little. I expect it will still be some time before I feel truly comfortable around him but I'm willing to try if you'll let me. With that in mind, I was wondering whether I'd be able to spend an hour or two alone with Elijah and his family? Head into the city and do some wedding shopping maybe, just so I can try and adjust a bit to having them around. If you'd prefer not though then I understand. Today is a special day for both of you and I don't want to ruin it."

 

Ed bit his lip nervously as he waited to see what Oswald's reaction would be. As excuses went it was feeble at best but he was banking on his boyfriend being swayed, as he often was, by his emotions. Luckily his faith was not misplaced. "Yes, of course. If you think it's what you need then I'm sure something can be arranged" Oswald replied, gazing up at Edward with happy tears in his eyes before pulling him into a hug and resting his head against Ed's chest.

 

"Thank you, Ed. I know how hard this must be for you."

 

Ed felt a lump suddenly develop in his throat as guilt washed over him. Oh Oswald, he thought sadly, you have no idea. Elijah was all too happy to go along with the plan so Oswald left soon after to check on Gertrud, intending to meet them all back at the mansion in an hour or so, whilst everyone else piled into Ed's car, supposedly to go shopping in the city. To no ones surprise apart from Elijah's, however, things took a much darker turn.

 

The forest that surrounded the manor and bordered the city gave may to the run down hovels that comprised most of Gotham's residential areas which, in turn, were replaced by the bleak and eerie landscape for the docks. Ed finally pulled the car to a stop at a solitary pier and killed the engine. There was a moments silence. Elijah turned to Edward with a confused smile. "I take it that we have arrived?" he asked cheerfully, unperturbed it seemed by their less than pleasant surroundings. Taking a deep breath Ed reached over and pulled his pistol out of the glove compartment, clicking off the safety before pointing it directly between the mans eyes. "Out" he ordered.

 

He had expected some form of resistance but Oswald's father obeyed immediately, shutting the door behind him to go and wait patiently at the end of the pier with his hands clasped neatly in front of him. Calm and quietly confident. It reminded Ed forcefully of Oswald, who was always equally collected when faced with such dire situations, and it did nothing to strengthen his resolve. His intended victim didn't seem at all troubled by Ed's clear plans to murder him at all. In fact, the only thing that seemed to bother him was when, instead of joining him fearfully at the waters edge, Grace and her children moved to stand behind Edward with stony expressions on their faces. Elijah sighed, looking suddenly tired.

 

"You too my dear?" he asked Grace sadly. "I didn't wait all these years for you to die just so some pathetic little nobody could cheat me out of my inheritance" she snapped "Knowing you, you would have given Oswald everything and I cannot let that happen. Once you're at the bottom of the river the children ad I will finally be able to claim what is ours." At that moment Edward let out a cackle that made those assembled stare at him in confusion.

 

"I am hidden in plain sight, a friend turned foe at the slightest glance. I serve no purpose but my own and my existence will be your undoing. What am I?"

 

Charles, Grace and Sasha stared at him in bewilderment. "Double crosser" Elijah piped up suddenly. Taken by surprise, Ed flashed his fiancé's father a bewildered smile and a thumbs up before taking aim. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three bodies hit the floor with a sickening thud. "That's what you get for planning to kill Oswald" Ed spat viciously before turning to Elijah once more. He had one bullet left. One bullet and one target. Time to finish this.

 

"A nightmare for some. For others, a saviour, I come. My hands, cold and bleak, it's the warm hearts they seek."

 

"Death" Elijah replied calmly. Ed tried to force himself to pull the trigger but the man's serene demeanour was wrong footing him. Didn't he understand what was happening? "I don't think you quite grasp what's going on" Ed snarled, adjusting his grip on the gun as he tried to maintain the illusion of control "I'm going to kill you. Right now." Elijah smiled back at him dejectedly. "Oh yes, I know. I may not be as young as I once was but I'm not that far gone yet" he chuckled "but I made my peace with death long ago. Heart condition, the doctors are astounded that I have lasted this long to tell you the truth. I've learned to enjoy every moment I have and to not fear what is to come. I have to say though that Grace and the children were a surprise. I could never be a replacement for the husband and father that they lost, of course, and our arranged marriage was an unpleasant affair for both of us but still, I tried to do right by them and be a good friend to them. I guess you can't be everyone's cup of tea though, can you?"

 

Edward frowned at him. "So you are not afraid to die?" he clarified, all too aware that he was the one who was playing for time and not his victim. He was sure that what he was doing was the right thing, or at least was for the right reasons, but the thought of how heartbroken Oswald would be when it was all over was enough to make him unwilling to finish the job. "No" said Elijah matter-of-factly "actually this is all quite exciting really, like something out of a gangster novel. I expected to die in my sleep but this is much more interesting. It's just a shame that I didn't get more time to get to know my son but then I guess that's the point, isn't it? Don't worry, I understand. At least I get to leave him comfortable in the knowledge that he will be in safe hands." "Safe hands? An odd assumption given the circumstances" Ed retorted.

 

"He has you to look out for him, just like you are doing now. He'll be fine. I know that there is nothing I can say that will convince you other wise but I would never do anything to harm Oswald. However, I know that I have hardly given you any reason to trust me and neither have my actions proven myself a worthy father. I don't blame you in the slightest for not trusting me, especially considering what you've been through. Oswald told me a little about your past, you see. I think he could sense that you had misgivings about my being a part of his life. He was just trying to help and in a way he did. Now I can understand what is that you are trying to do, you are trying to protect him. It's quite nice really, knowing that my son has someone who cares about him so much. What more could a parent want for their child? Oswald will be perfectly happy with you at his side, I'm sure of it, and I wish you both the best in life. I want you to know that I don't hold what is about to happen against you in the slightest. You do what you feel that you have to do. I forgive you."

 

The old man flashed him a small, sad smile and Edward felt his resolve shatter completely. He wanted to believe that Elijah was just trying to mess with his head, trying to manipulate him, but he could tell now that that wasn't true. The complex mix of despair, kindness and acceptance that was painted across Elijah's face looked so real. No one could fake such raw emotion like that. He had gotten it wrong. The gun clattered to floor as Edward sank to his knees. "I was so sure" he choked as he ran his fingers through his hair "I was certain that you were a monster but you're not. I almost killed you. Oswald would never have been able to cope." Ed took deep, shuddering breaths as guilt, frustration and confusion overwhelmed him. A part of him was still screaming for him to kill Elijah but he knew better than to listen to it now. He couldn't let his emotions cloud his judgement. He couldn't let them ruin his boyfriends happiness. The fact that it had gotten so close though terrified him. He sat on the ground for what felt like an age, until at last Oswald's father walked tentatively over to him. "Come on my boy, lets go home. I'm sure Oswald will be waiting for us" Oswald's father said gently, offering Edward a hand in standing up. Knowing that there was nothing else he could do but dreading the conversation that would happen next, Edward reluctantly agreed.

 

As expected, Penguin was waiting for them at the manor and before either of them could say a word it was clear to Oswald that something terrible had happened. "What happened?" he asked frantically "Where are the others?" Ed swallowed nervously. He had to tell him. "Oswald, I'm so sorry..." he began but, to his great surprise, Elijah cut across him. "No need to apologise!" he cried before addressing Oswald "Edward here saved my life." Before either Oswald or Ed had time to ask him what he was talking about he launched into a story about how Grace and co had kidnapped them at gun point and forced them to drive to the docks. How they surely would have perished and how the villains would have then been free to come after Oswald if Edward hadn't over powered them and saved the day.

 

"Is this true, Ed?" Oswald asked, looking at him in awe. Elijah gave Edward a pointed yet discrete look, urging him to play along and despite his immense befuddlement at the situation Edward did as he was 'told.' "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Oswald breathed as he wound his arms around his boyfriends waist and nuzzled into him. Relief washing over him, Ed leant into the embrace and buried his face in Oswald's hair with a sigh. Even though everything as now as it should be he couldn't help but wonder why Oswald's father had lied and if there was one thing that Ed couldn't stand it was an unanswered riddle so when they finally broke apart and Oswald went to make a phone call regarding the removal of Grace and the children's remains, Ed demanded an answer.

 

"Why did you lie to him?" Ed asked. Was it blackmail?, he thought in a somewhat paranoid fashion. Deep down though he doubted it. "Because I would hate to pull you two apart" Elijah replied as though it was obvious "I harbour no ill will towards you for what happened today. In fact, I hope that one day we may be able to become good friends. It would be pointless to make a fuss over something which for me is of little consequence. We both want the same thing after all, for him to be happy. It's better for him to be in the dark and content rather than to know the truth, wouldn't you say? It can be our secret." He tapped his nose playfully and for the first time that day Edward felt himself relax ever so slightly. It would take time but perhaps there really was a chance that he could become accustomed to having Elijah around.

 

Oswald re-joined them soon after and together the three of them went back to Oswald's apartment were Gertrud was waiting. A celebratory dinner was in order and a reunion of old lovers was long over due.

 

 

 


	9. With a guest list like this, who needs enemies?

 

Edward stared unblinkingly at the collage of pictures, menus, seating plans and invitations tacked to his living room wall as he willed himself not to puke. He hadn't slept in at least 2 days, he just hadn't seemed to find the time and now whatever time he had once had had officially ran out. No more waiting. Today was the day.

  
In a city so frequently torn apart by horror and tragedy, something as mundane yet happy as a wedding seemed almost alien. Not that there was anything 'normal' about this particular union. The marriage of Ed Nygma, a quiet former GCPD employee, to Oswald Cobblepot, the self proclaimed King of Gotham, was all that the cities gossips had been able to talk about for weeks. Gotham's own dark fairy tale. At the moment, however, Ed wasn't really feeling like a dashing fairy tale prince. He was too busy trying to deal with the headache that was threatening to split his skull in two. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, groaning. Would it be acceptable to postpone the ceremony due to sheer exhaustion? Ed didn't think Oswald would be very impressed if he did.

  
Just as Ed was fumbling with the kettle in an attempt to make a fresh cup of coffee there was a knock at the door. "Hi" cried Lee excitedly when he opened the door as Kristen waved at him cheerfully. "We thought you could use some help getting ready for your big day" said Kristen. Then she and Lee both sighed sympathetically at the look on Edward's face before letting themselves in and shutting the door. "Coffee?" Ed managed to ask after a pause as he went to attend to his own half finished brew.

  
"Here, let me."

  
Lee steered Ed into a chair whilst Kristen dumped the coffee and fetched him a glass of water. "You've been busy" Lee muttered, looking over the current décor of Ed's living room walls with a raised eyebrow whilst Ed took a grateful sip of water. "Well there's just been so much to organise" he explained "I was worried I was going to forget something. This helps me keep track." Kristen nodded understandingly as she glanced over the expanse of Ed's mind map. "Listen, all you've got to worry about now is getting ready. It's nearly time and you're not even dressed yet" she pointed out good naturedly "You don't want to keep Penguin waiting at the alter, do you?" Edward ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. When it became clear that he wasn't going to move Lee shook her head in exasperation before practically heaving him to his feet and pushing him roughly in the direction of the bathroom. "Come on" she said encouragingly "I'll make some breakfast whilst you get in the shower."

  
In all honesty, breakfast was the last thing Ed wanted to think about right now but he was too touched by his friends attempts to help to say anything. Instead he just did as he was told, letting the warm water practically drown him as the butterflies in his stomach worked up a hurricane. Whilst he had kept himself focussed on the organising side of things he had felt relatively calm and in control. Now a strong sense of panic seemed to have his insides in a vice like grip, twisting them mercilessly as blind terror washed over him. It was with trembling hands that, after a 5 minute 'wrestling match' with the uncooperative strip of fabric, he managed to tie his tie a short while later, after which he turned to glare murderously at his reflection in the mirror. The last thing he needed today was for his 'other self' to start causing problems which considering his current emotional state was quite likely. His reflection, however, remained silent, simply staring back at him and looking just as scared as he felt. Taking a deep breath and feeling slightly better than he had done before, Ed placed his hat on top of his head before heading back into the kitchen.

  
"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I made toast. I though it would be best to play it safe."

  
Edward cleared his throat and his two friends turned to look at him. Lee felt her mouth fall open as she took it all in whilst Kristen faked a small coughing fit over her drink to disguise the giggles that threatened to escape from her lips. Ed stood in front of them, resplendent in a glittering green 2 piece suit and sparkly black bowler hat, leaning jauntily against a gold cane topped with a question mark. Lee wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry at this garish ensemble but she couldn't deny that it suited him. Edward chuckled delightedly at his friends reactions, their looks of shock and surprise giving him a boost of confidence. "What do you think?" he asked, turning this way and that to give them a better view. "I'm speechless" Lee supplied finally and Kristen nodded in agreement. "Excellent" Ed beamed "Hopefully Oswald will be equally blown away." "I'm sure he will" Kristen assured him before drawing his attention to his food. As Ed picked at his toast the two women shook their heads fondly at the sight of the adorable fashion disaster sat in front of them. Goodness knows what his husband-to-be was going to think.

  
***********************************************************************************************

  
"If you are here to tell me anything other than that everything is going perfectly then I'll kill you myself!"

  
Zsasz raised a non-existence eyebrow, unfazed by Oswald's outburst. "Your mum wants to know when you'll be ready" he replied conversationally "I think she wants to take photos." Oswald sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists. He needed to calm down. "Tell Gertrud that we are just about ready" said Elijah cheerfully as he took a step back to admire his handy work before addressing Oswald "That suit looks splendid on you my son, if I do say so myself."

  
Oswald took a moment to look himself up and down in the mirror, finally able to appreciate his wedding outfit in its entirety. When his father had done the first fitting for the suit several weeks back it had been hard to imagine how it would all come together on the day. Now though he was a vision in purple, the velvet tail suit trimmed with a luscious black fur collar, although ostentatious was far from tasteless. It was elegant yet distinctive and quite the proper attire for the King of Gotham to wear on his wedding day. His make up was on point and with his black hair streaked with purple Oswald looked perfect. He had worried that he had gone a bit over board when it came to the colour scheme he had chosen, he knew that Ed favoured him in purple, but now it was obvious that he had made the right choice.

  
Oswald took a deep breath and nodded at himself confidently in the mirror, determined to at least portray the image of a man who was totally self assured. No one else had to know that he was nervous almost to the point of tears. No, when it came to his wedding day Oswald was, as he was with everything else, adamant that he should appear completely in control. He had learned from experience that whether he actually was or not was irrelevant at the end of the day, what was important was to put on a show. That was how to inspire confidence and he wanted Edward to feel as sure about their shared future as he did. Despite his overall certainty that he and Ed were meant to be, there was still a part of him that worried that he would let Edward down somehow. It was an old worry, he felt the same pressure not to disappoint when it came to his parents, and one he was used to dealing with but given the excitement of the day he couldn't help but dwelling on it more than usual.

  
He turned to his father with a smile and hugged him gratefully. "The suit is perfect. Thank you" Oswald told him sincerely. Elijah waved his thanks away amiably. "Happy to do it, my boy" he assured him "It was a wonderful idea of yours and I tried to give you my best work. I hope it was what you were hoping for." He smoothed out an invisible crease on his son's shoulder as he spoke with a tender look in his eyes. He had never expected to have his own child let alone see them get married so to have Oswald allow him to play such a large part in his special day meant more to him than he could say. "Of course" Oswald replied warmly. There was a pause. It was time.

  
"Let's go" Oswald said to Zsasz, who was still lurking in the doorway. The assassin grinned before leading the way into the living room where they were greeted with a piercing scream. "Goodness, so handsome" Gertrud shrieked as she practically crushed Oswald, holding him close to her and burying her happy yet tearful face in his shoulder "I'm so proud. My little Kapelput." Penguin laughed delightedly as he hugged her back tightly. This all felt so surreal. He just couldn't believe that today he would be getting married! As much as he appreciated his father's calm confidence and Zsasz's some what annoying enthusiasm, he found that it was surprisingly reassuring to know that at least his mother felt as blissfully overwhelmed as he did.

 

Gertrud sniffed loudly as she finally took a step back, beaming at him. "Here" said Zsasz as he waved a tissue underneath her nose, ruining the moment slightly. "Thank you, so thoughtful" Gertrud replied gratefully. "Don't worry, I brought spares" Zsasz told her as he held up two huge boxes of tissues. "Good thinking" said Elijah which earned him a smile from the assassin. Oswald shook his head, half exasperated, half amused. He dreaded to think how his best man was going to act at the ceremony or what his speech was going to be like. Never the less, he was glad that he had Zsasz at his side. Whether he'd actually tell Zsasz that, on the other hand, was another matter and one that he didn't have time to think about right now. It was almost time for the ceremony to start. Taking yet another deep breath, Oswald picked up his umbrella and headed for the door. He couldn't keep Ed waiting.

 

*****************************************************************************************************

  
The leaves rustled on the branches as a hush fell over the tiny congregation. Edward glanced around anxiously, the familiar feeling of nausea gripping him once more. Lee and Kristen both flashed him encouraging smiles and he waved back at them shyly. He wasn't ready for this. How could he have possibly thought that he was ready for marriage, that he was good enough to accept Oswald's hand? He braced himself against his cane as a sea of doubt washed over him. This was all happening too quickly.

  
"You alright?"

  
Ed turned to look at Zsasz who was scrutinising him suspiciously whilst trying to hide it behind a friendly smile. Edward didn't have to ask to know that Zsasz wasn't checking on him simply for the sake of civility. His meaning was clear. Ed knew that today he would either get married or Zsasz would kill him for jilting Oswald. He was fiercely loyal like that and was unlikely to see that murder at the alter would hardly be any better than if Edward just simply failed to go through with marriage. Zsasz was determined that this wedding would go to plan, even if he had to go to extreme lengths to ensure it, and that meant that for Ed there was no backing out which of course did little to help his nerves. At least there will be plenty of places to hide my body if things don't go well, Ed thought morbidly as he glanced around the small forest that made up most of the grounds surrounding Van Dahl manor. He giggled uneasily. Despite his overwhelming love for Oswald he was feeling more and more as though he wanted to run with every passing moment. He just couldn't cope. One thing stopped his thoughts of flight, however, and it wasn't the impending doom that Zsasz had wordlessly promised.

  
I can bring tears to your eyes and resurrect the dead. I form in an instant and last a lifetime. What am I?

  
As Edward stared at the small bouquet grasped in his hands, comprised of Ivy for wedded love, honeysuckle symbolising the bonds of love, bridal roses and Indian jasmine which carried the meaning 'I attach myself to you', he was reminded of when he had first arrived at Fish Mooney's old club for what would surely go down as one of the most anticlimactic opening nights in history. He had been terrified then too, a pathetic bunch of flowers hidden behind his back and an ache in his heart for a man who couldn't possibly love him back. Only Oswald had and that was a riddle that Ed knew that he would never solve, the mystery of why someone as brilliant as Oswald had seen something in him worth cherishing when the rest of the world had barely noticed his existence.

  
Ever since they had first met Edward kept expecting Oswald to turn round at any moment and tell him that it was over, to realize that Ed wasn't good enough for him and leave him so that he was free to search for someone worthy of his affections. Yet that day still hadn't come. Oswald was constant presence in his life now, a fierceness in his kindness and a stubbornness in his loyalty that only added to the all round intensity of his love, and Ed adored him for it. Considering what an emotionally driven man Oswald was it really shouldn't have taken Ed by surprise then that his boyfriend wanted to make things 'official' but it had amazed him even so, it still did. In just a few short moments he would be married to the most incredible person he had ever met and there was something scarily final but unbelievably encouraging about that. Oswald wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and that meant more to Ed than he could even comprehend.

  
All of a sudden his nerves melted away and were replaced by a sense of confidence and security that felt almost alien to him. This was where he was meant to be, this was where he belonged. He laughed happily. If someone had told him back when he was a teenager, still living under his wretched father's thumb, that he would one day marry one of Gotham's most notorious criminals he never would have believed them. Fate, it seemed, moved in mysterious yet delightful ways. Roused from his thoughts by Zsasz elbowing him in the ribs Ed looked around wildly only to realise that the ceremony was about to start. The guests had taken their seats and the wedding officiant had taken his place underneath the black gothic wedding arch. This was it.

  
As the jangling notes of 'Friday I'm in love' began to play Edward, following everyone else's gaze, turned to look behind him and felt his mouth fall open slightly. Walking towards him, flanked by both his parents as neither of them had wanted to pass up the chance to walk their son down the aisle, was Oswald and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Ed found himself incredibly glad that he was not expected to say anything just yet because seeing his boyfriend like this had all but rendered him speechless. Penguin smiled at him brightly and Ed felt himself blush slightly but it wasn't until Oswald caught sight of the glittering green suit and his eyes widened in horror that Edward went truly scarlet. Sure enough, the suit was the first thing his husband to be mentioned once he was finally stood at his side. "What are you wearing?" Oswald asked incredulously, staring at the atrocity that Edward had convinced Elijah to make for him. Yet he had to admit that, like the garish emerald suit that Ed had worn to the opening night that seemed so long ago, it did suit him perfectly somehow. Ed grinned at him sheepishly. "No declarations of undying love then? Just fashion critiques. How romantic" he teased, pretending to look offended as Oswald rolled his eyes. Before Oswald could with retort with whatever snarky yet good natured comment he undoubtedly had to hand the officiant cleared his throat and everyone stared at him attentively.

  
"We are gathered here to today to celebrate the wedding of Edward Nygma and Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot."

  
At this point Gertrud caused a slight disturbance by bursting into very noisy tears. There was a pause as Elijah put his arm around her and Zsasz handed her one of the boxes of emergency tissues. Once it was fairly certain that they wouldn't all drown in a river of happy tears before the ceremony was over, they continued. The officiant made their way through the small and simple script for the ceremony but it was obvious that no one was really listening. Like the couple standing under the wedding arch, those assembled were just anxiously waiting for the all important exchange of vows.

  
"If there is anyone here who knows of a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

  
There was a torturously long silence. Oswald gripped the handle of his umbrella in a vice like grip as he waited for everything to come crashing down around his ears. Surely he would never be allowed to have this one perfect thing in his life. Something was bound to come along and snatch his happiness away from him. Perhaps Tabitha or Barbara, who he could hardly consider friends, would interfere. Or maybe the GCPD would suddenly decide that now was the perfect time to arrest the two of them for the many crimes they had both committed. That was probably the only reason why Gordon and Bullock had come, Oswald thought bitterly as he glared at them in a paranoid fashion. Yet as the seconds dragged by things remained as quiet as the grave. Then, finally, it was over.

  
"And now Edward and Oswald would like to exchange the vows that they have written for each other" the officiant intoned and Oswald sighed in relief, feeling almost giddy. Hanging his umbrella on the crook of his arm he turned to face Edward and, after some quick fumbling around which resulted in Ed's wedding bouquet being unceremoniously squashed under a green clad armpit for safe keeping, grasped his fiancé's hands.

  
"Ed" he began as he stared up at Edward adoringly "I have been blessed with very few friends in my life and of those you are the only one who accepts and appreciates me for who I really am. You have proven your loyalty time and time again and I am very fortunate to have found someone in whom I can have complete trust. You have seen the very worst of me yet have never wavered in your support which is something I will forever be grateful for. You have shown me true kindness right from the start and made me feel loved in a way which I never imagined possible. Which is why I vow to stand by you until the day I die, no matter what happens. To show you unwavering trust and loyalty as you have shown me. To value and love you for who you are, your darkness as well as your light, and to forever make clear to you the depths of my undying love and affection."

 

There was a loud sniff from behind Edward but when Oswald craned his neck to see who it was, it wasn't his mother as he expect but Zsasz who was quietly sobbing as he clutched the second box of tissues to his chest. In fact, there was barely anyone in attendance who didn't seem moved. Gertrud and Elijah were sporting proud smiles as joyful tears trickled silently down their cheeks. Kristen and Lee were crying too, clutching each other and grinning at the happy couple. Even Butch, who wasn't really a wedding person, was suffering from a sudden bout of 'hay fever.' Even Tabitha and Barbara, although dry eyed, seemed to have been touched ever so slightly by the sincerity of Oswald's words. Jim and Harvey seemed unimpressed, however, and Harvey even went as far as to fake a huge yawn. Zsasz's hand jumped to his holster as he glared at the cop pointedly, who at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself even if it was only for the purpose of self preservation.

  
Some what surprised by the reactions to his speech, although he had always had a way with words, Penguin finished looking bemusedly round the congregation just in time to see Ed trying to blink away the tears that were building up behind his glasses. Oswald smiled up at him nervously, worried that he might have over done it but as Edward beamed back at him he felt his doubts being laid to rest.

  
Taking a deep breath, Ed cleared his throat self consciously as he tried to buy himself some time to collect his thoughts. This was the moment he had been dreading. Was it even possible to convey to Oswald the nature of his feelings? After everything they had been through every vow he had been able to come up with had seemed hollow and insufficient. It was this inability to come up with a suitable speech that had been causing him so many sleepless nights over the past few weeks. He guessed he'd just have to hope that he could come up with something suitable on the spot.

  
"Oswald" Edward said tentatively "meeting you has changed my life in ways I could never have thought possible and I wouldn't trade our time together for anything in the world. All my life I have been searching for where I belong and the reason why we are here today is because I have found it and it is with you. You have made me feel wanted and appreciated and I doubt I'll ever find a way to tell you how much that means to me." He paused for a moment, unsure how to finish. Then it came to him. "I cannot be bought but I can be stolen with one glance. I'm worthless to one but priceless to two. What am I?" he asked, letting go of his fiancé's hands momentarily to draw a heart shape in the air with his fingers. "Love?" Oswald whispered. "And that is what I promise you, Oswald" Ed confirmed, grinning broadly "My love, my companionship and my loyalty. They may not be worth much but they belong solely to you and always will."

  
Oswald blinked back his own tears with difficulty, determined not to ruin his make up, and it was with trembling hands that they both exchanged rings and signed the marriage certificate a moment later. "And with the power vested in me" said the officiant importantly "I pronounce you joined for life. You may kiss." Ed cleared his throat again, suddenly feeling inexplicably shy and unsure about what to do next.

  
Luckily though, Oswald decided to take charge. All of a sudden Edward found himself being pulled downwards gently as Oswald hooked him round the neck with the handle of his umbrella and pulled him close. Ed sighed as Oswald's soft lips touched his, his arms wrapping around his husband's waist as Oswald carefully removed his glasses before deepening the kiss, stroking Ed's cheek tenderly as he let out a contented hum. Their eyes fluttered closed as they enjoyed their tiny moment of self contained bliss, oblivious to the celebrations going on around them.

  
Eventually they broke apart and it was as though someone had just turned the volume up without warning. Lee and Kristen were clapping, Elijah was cheering and Gertrud and Zsasz were quickly running out of tissues. Blushing furiously the newly weds grinned sheepishly at each other before bursting out laughing. "Shall we?" Ed asked, returning his glasses to the bridge of his nose and confidently offering his husband his arm. "Yes, lets" Oswald replied happily. As they began the walk back down the aisle arm in arm Ed stopped suddenly. "Catch" he called over his shoulder as he chucked his, now rather bedraggled looking, bouquet over his head. Caught by surprise, there was a great deal of squabbling as Barbara elbowed Lee and Kristen roughly aside in a desperate attempt to catch it but luckily Ed's aim had been accurate for once. "You did that on purpose" Oswald muttered as they watched Gertrud's eyes light up as she stared at the bunch of flowers in her hands before turning to gaze hopefully at Elijah who smiled at her encouragingly. "Yes" Ed replied "They deserve to be happy." "Thank you" said Oswald. He leaned up and kissed Edward's cheek gratefully. It was already abundantly clear to him that in asking Ed to marry him that he had made the right choice.

  
***********************************************************************

  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

  
People continued to talk and music continued to fill the room. BANG! "Watch the ceiling!" Penguin screamed angrily. Having his brand new club damaged was not what he considered a decent wedding present. Zsasz shrugged apologetically before returning his gun to its holster. Silence fell, as was customary when someone fired a gun indoors, and all eyes turned to stare at the deadly assassin who was stood onto of the bar (much to Oswald's displeasure.) "Ever since Carmine Falcone left town..." Zsasz began but he was rudely interrupted.

  
"Oh god, he's going to make a speech" Bullock grounded loudly. He had been drunk before the wedding ceremony had even started and he had since been taking full advantage of the Iceberg Lounge's extensive drinks menu. Butch, equally sloshed, smacked him clumsily on the shoulder in solidarity. He had grown tired of the festivities some time ago and had decided to drink himself stupid whilst staring wistfully at an unimpressed Tabitha. "Jim, kindly control your friend" Penguin ordered, throwing the two men a disapproving scowl as he addressed Bullock's 'handler' "I have a zero tolerance policy here when it comes to unsavoury behaviour from patrons." Jim reluctantly obeyed, unwilling to cause a scene, but made a mental note to never let Lee drag him to a wedding ever again. He'd die first. Peace having been restored, Zsasz continued his speech with enthusiasm.

"As I was saying, ever since Carmine Falcone left town I have been privileged to work for Penguin on various jobs. He's a top guy."

  
He paused here to give Oswald a double thumbs up. "If a price was put on his head it wouldn't be a job that I would enjoy, I can tell you. His new husband is an equally cool guy and I think Penguin chose perfectly. I wish them both the best of luck and I hope a day never comes when we have to kill each other" he finished with a grin, seeming unperturbed by the confused silence that greeted the end of his speech. After an awkward pause Elijah, who seemed to have genuinely enjoyed the speech, began to clap and was quickly joined by Lee and Kristen who were afraid of seeming impolite. "Don't listen to Zsasz, mother" Oswald told Gertrud as he threw his best man a warning look "He just has a strange sense of humour."

  
Barbara and Tabitha wasted no time in getting the party started, barely waiting for Ed and Oswald to finish cutting the cake before turning up the music and unleashing the tidal wave of balloons and streamers they had arranged. They didn't care about the wedding in anyway, or the happy couple at all as a matter of fact, but they never passed up the opportunity to have a good time. The next few hours were spent laughing, talking and dancing, everything going surprisingly smoothly considering the strange array of people present, cops and escaped criminals eating canapés from the same trays. Barbara tried to cause a scene half way through the night by stealing Jim halfway through a dance but Lee took it in her stride, simply pulling Ed and Kristen onto the dancefloor to dance with her instead, leaving Tabitha with Butch as a partner. Bullock was slumped, unconscious, in a chair and was in an unfit state to dance with anyone. Not that anyone would have asked him. Zsasz and Gertrud insisted on dancing with everyone whilst Oswald and Elijah asked only for Gertrud's hand. That was, of course, until the end of the night when it was time for Ed and Oswald's wedding dance.

  
The lights in the club were dimmed and the room was illuminated instead by the many candles which were lit for the last waltz of the night. The remaining stragglers were ushered of the dancefloor as Oswald and Ed took centre stage. Ed put a hand around Oswald's waist, the other hand grasping the candle that he and his husband were holding, and waited for the music to start. He had thought he would be nervous but it was strange what a difference getting married had made in regards to his confidence. It was just a brief exchange of words, their feelings for one another hadn't changed, but somehow everything felt different and Edward couldn't help but find that change comforting. He smiled tenderly at Oswald, who's features had been softened beautifully by the candle light, and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He wasn't the only one feeling so enamoured, Oswald was thinking the exact same thing.

  
The music started and they began to slowly sway and spin, the surrounding candles becoming a wonderfully atmospheric blur.

  
"If you are lost you can look and you will find me. Time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting. Time after time."

  
Leaning forwards Ed rested his forehead against Oswald's, paying no attention to his bowler hat as it considered making a bid for freedom, and closed his eyes as he listened to his husband sing along. "I love you, Oswald" he murmured reverently once the song had ended and they had slowed to a stop, pulling his new husband still closer. "I love you too, Ed" Oswald whispered back passionately before blowing out their candle and sealing their lips in a kiss.

  
                                                                                                                      **The End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE MARRIED!!!! YAY!!!! I've never written a wedding and it was SOOO hard but I am happy with how it turned out. :)  
> Well here we are, at the end of another fic. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. (I enjoyed writing it anyway.) I actually wrote two of the riddles myself this time. I did the marriage one in chapter 7 that Oswald used to propose and the double-crosser one in chapter 8. I know, they aren't works of genius but I am still proud of them :)  
> I will be doing another fic, taking our boys into season 3, so if you are interested keep a look out for it! (I have already written a draft for the first chapter but it will probably be a little while before I start posting.)  
> Special thanks to my friend @dracofelin on Tumblr for being so supportive, coming up with ideas, being my brain storming buddy and for convincing me to do this sequel in the first place. I couldn't have done it without you! Also thanks to my mum for helping me brain storm for the roller coaster that is chapter 8. That was a massive help. Thank you to @Gottaread2 for always leaving such wonderful comments on all my nygmobblepot fics. They really make my day and keep me motivated. :)  
> Thank you to all the people on Facebook and Tumblr who helped me find facts and sent me riddles and credit to the anon(s) who's riddles I used in this story. You were very helpful.  
> Also, just a huge thank you to everyone who took the time to read this fic. I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!!! :) Hopefully we will 'see' each other again.  
> PS: The songs in this chapter are 'Friday I'm in love' by The Cure and 'Time after time' by Cyndi Lauper.


End file.
